Feel Good Drag
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Bella is one of the top street racers in Arizona. But when a recent race ends up in a police chase, Renee sends her to live with Charlie in Forks. What happens happens when she discovers an underground racing site, and meets new friends? SUMMARY INSIDE AH
1. SUMMARY

Feel Good Drag

**Summary**

Bella is one of the top street racers in Arizona. But when a recent race ends up in a police chase, Renee sends her to live with Charlie in Forks. What happens when she discovers an underground racing site, and meets new friends? But when she's in disguise when she's racing, will they ever know it's really her behind the wheel? And if they do, will they accept her for what she is….a _girl?_

**REVIEW and tell me if I should do it, or if you think it's stupid. I am a huge car freak and have been wanting to do this for a while.**


	2. ZOOM ZOOM!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 1: ZOOM ZOOM!

I pulled my Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 through the crowd, revving the engine to alert them—or, in other words, to tell them to GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!

On a pleasant note—Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. Bella, for short. I'm an average, 17 year old girl, plane long, brown hair, brown eyes, ordinary life with mom and step-loser—oh, and did I mention I was one of Arizona's top street racers? That might have slipped.

My car is a blue and yellow Lamborghini Murcielago. I have had it fixed up, of course, to go faster. There are blue lights on the bottom that shine in the dark, that help—actually, you know what, I just think they're cool. (picture on profile)

Of course, my parents had no clue I raced. If my mom, Renee, found out, she would probably give me a small lecture on how it was "illegal" and then tell me not to do it again, but if my step-loser, Phil, finds out, well, let's just say Renee would go along with whatever he would think should happen…..i.e. sending me to boot camp…..which would not work out, because I am not a tomboy. Even if I do like racing.

I drove up in line next to my fellow competitors, and rolled down the windows. I internally groaned as I looked to my left. James. Joyfulness.

"Hey, babe." He called over to me, in a manner that would be seductive to any other girl. James is a total player, one of the worst. Ever since I've set foot in racing, he's been after me—he just doesn't give up. He's the best racer here. "So, I was thinking, after this race, you want to come over to mine?"

"James, if you ever find me over at your place, it will be with a gun." I grinned innocently at his expression of anger.

"Listen, you little—"

"GO!" the girl waved the flag, and I gunned it, leaving James in the dust.

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older_

I laughed wickedly to myself as I raced around the other cars. I felt my car jolt, and looked in my rear-view mirror to see James grinning wickedly back from his Saleen. He was driving on my tail, and I growled and sped up. I could see the sharp turn coming up. Right when the turn came, I cut close to the inside, faking in anticipation for what James was going to do. I hit the accelerator coming out of the turn, right when James swerved outward, attempting to overtake me. I could practically hear him growling in anger. I laughed as I sped up more, passing a BMW and a Corvette. I wasn't watching James carefully anymore, so I was shocked when I looked to my right and found him driving side by side with me. He grinned, and I watched as the grin increased, and then I looked back at the road, and saw what he was grinning about. Oh shit.

I wasn't paying attention to the road, so I didn't see that we were approaching a curve. Fast. I did the first thing I could think of.

I accelerated and shifted into second gear. I pushed in the clutch, and flicked the steering wheel towards the turn, while pulling the hand brake. I immediately put some pressure on the gas pedal, let out of the clutch, and reached for the throttle.

And with that, I silently drifted all the way around the U-turn.

_I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends_

"WOOO!" I let out a loud laugh as I came out of it, and hit my accelerator, speeding up to the finish line before James.

I slowed the car into the crowd and got out. I received some high-fives, and then I felt someone pick me up from behind and twirl me around.

"Austin! Can't......BREATH!" I got out, and then he set me down.

"Nice." He grinned. Austin was my best friend. He was basically my mentor, as well…he introduced me to racing. He was a bigger built guy, with a LOT of muscle. His shaggy brown hair was always in his eyes, and he was always laughing.

"Yea, I—" suddenly, I was cut off as we heard the sirens.

"THE'RE COMING! EVERYONE CLEAR OUT!!" someone yelled. My eyes widened, and I exchanged a glance with Austin, before he disappeared into the rushing crowd. I jumped into my Lamborghini and backed up, trying not to run anyone over.

"Come on, come on! MOVE!!" I yelled. Finally, I broke free from the crowd, and I could see people's cars taking off down the connecting road on the right. I gunned it, heading down that road, behind everyone else. Suddenly, a cop car pulled out from a connecting street in front of me, and I swerved around it, racing forwards. I could still see the others in front of me, so I swerved onto a connecting street on my right, hoping the police would follow them. But, luck was not with me, because the sirens and lights followed me. I hit the accelerator and zig-zagged down streets. Another cop car came from in front of me, and another followed it, and parked in the road, blocking me. I skidded to a stop, and looked at the alleyway to my right. I quickly shifted it to reverse, and backed down and into the alleyway, still driving into reverse. I came to another road, and I spun into the road, and reversed into drive. I made a quick spin to the left and headed down another alleyway, hoping it connected to the main road. But when I came to the end, it was nothing but a brick wall.

And that was when the lights blared from behind me.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" they called through a megaphone.

"Shit." I muttered, resting my head against the steering wheel. I was caught.

**REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE **_**PLEASE!**_

**Oh yea, the song was "I Slept With Someone in Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me" by Fall Out Boy. That's a mouthful. It's good to listen to while reading this.**


	3. Oh No He Did Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 2: Oh No He Did Not

"_We are now arriving in Port Angeles, Washington. Please remain in your seats with your seatbelts fastened until the fastened seatbelt sign is off."_

I rested my head against the back of my seat and closed my eyes as the plane descended. How did I end up here again? Oh, yea...after they bailed me out, they decided to send me to hell....

"_Bella, come here for a moment." Renee said softly. Too softly....like she was about to give me bad news. I shuddered. The thick silence was tense as I walked slowly into the dining room and sat down at the table in front of Renee and Phil._

"_Bella, we are very disappointed in you," Renee started, while step-loser sat there with a smug expression. Please not boot camp!_

"_As you know, consequences always follow poor actions..." she paused, measuring my reaction. Please, please not boot camp!_

"_You're going to live with Charlie."_

_THAT WAS WORSE THAN BOOT CAMP! Too many bad memories..._

"_WHAT!?!" I shouted, rising from my chair in a sharp movement. My chair fell backwards and hit the ground._

"_Bella, calm down." She tried to soothe me, but nothing she said could help except "Just kidding!"_

"_Why!?!"_

"_Because you need to get away from street racing. Your flight leaves in the morning." Flight...flight?! As in...not driving!?!_

"_Why can't I drive?!" but she ignored my comment. I growled as I ran up to my room and slammed the door, and started packing. I grabbed my laptop and my iPod, and stuffed all of my clothes into a bag. I fumed as I sat on my bed, glaring at the wall. How could I go without driving? I needed to drive. It had helped me get my mind off...things from my past. Racing was my savior. The adrenaline and the danger...it made me feel alive. Austin had provided me with something I loved. It had helped to forget about….the incident._

I thought about the positive side in this; I would have my car after all. Austin's brother was going to Washington tomorrow for some parts, so he was riding n my car and dropping it off for me. Now, I know what you are thinking...why the hell would I let someone else drive my car? Well, Austin's brother is the best driver in the entire state. He wouldn't even dream of hurting my car. I only hoped he wouldn't get pulled over and the car searched. That would not go well when they found my gun in there.

Yea, I said gun. When you are a street racer, you learn that you will need a gun. The question is, you can learn the easy way, or the hard.

I'm sorry to say I have had to use it. I've known how to handle a gun since I was little, being the police chief's daughter and all. But there have been fights among the crowds, and sometimes I was right in the middle of it. Thankfully, last night I was coming from somewhere when I showed up at the race, and I hadn't had my gun.

As I walked out of the airport and into the cold, rainy outdoors, I glowered at the sky. Water was horrible for racing. _Not that I will be doing any of that here..._

Forks was probably the smallest town in the United States. There was no possible way they would have street racing here. I could definitely count that out. I might be able to make a couple of timed runs though…

I broke out of thought as I heard the honking of a horn, and turned to see Charlie waiting in the police cruiser. Great. My natural born enemy, who I have learned to fear....is my father's job.

I threw my bag in the trunk and sat in the front seat silently. "How have you been?" he asked me. The last time I was here was not a good time....that was freshman year. I had left here because of the incident, and I had sworn to myself I would never go back. It held too many painful memories.

"Okay," I muttered. The rest of the ride was in silence. When he pulled up to the house, I went up to inspect my room. It was exactly the same as I had left it. I felt tears brimming as I looked around the room. Then, my eyes landed on the wall, where the pictures were taped. I felt my insides tear and the hole splitting as I looked at the pictures of the boy who had hurt me....the one I thought loved me. The one that had raped me and taken everything.

I ran across the room, plucked the pictures from the wall, and in one swift movement, tore the pictures into shreds. I threw them into the trashcan, and observed the rest of the room. This was the room it had happened in. _My_ room. I couldn't keep it how I had it. I dropped my stuff on the floor, and ran into the garage.

"I'm going fishing." Charlie called.

"Okay!" I called back from the garage. _Ah-ha! Here it is!_ I grabbed the paint cans and rollers and immediately started working on my room.

-

When I was finished, I grinned at my work. The furniture was rearranged and the walls were a new, beautiful shade of blue. I hung some posters I had on the walls, and emptied my suitcase into my dresser. That was when Charlie came home.

"Bells! I have a surprise for you." Charlie called up the stairs. I immediately tensed. I hated surprises. I reluctantly walked down the stairs and out the front door, where Charlie stood next to a huge, rusted truck. "Surprise!" he said, motioning towards the monstrosity. I stared at it open-mouthed. Hell no.

But, of course, I couldn't tell him that. I loved Charlie, and hated to hurt him.

"Wow, I love it, dad!" I said, hugging him.

"Do you want to take it for a test drive?" he said, handing me the keys.

"Sure," I nodded, taking them and jumping into the truck. As I turned the keys, the truck made a loud roaring noise, and I flinched. Maybe I could have some work done on it...

I pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street. It was dark out, so the only thing guiding my way in the small town were the luminescent headlights of the truck. I groaned as it drove at an incredibly slow rate of only 55 mph. He knew I like fast cars....something's suspicious....

I drove down the roads of the town, and ended up in some downtownish parts. I looked around and all I could see were warehouses. I tried to find a way out, but only came up with a tunnel leading to a lower ground. I drove down the tunnel, and could faintly hear squealing f tires and yelling.

What I saw next gave me new hope.

I parked the obnoxious truck and ran to join a huge crowd of people, where they were watching and cheering on a street race. The area was a huge place, consisting of tunnels and even lead above ground. It was purely amazing.

"Get out of the way!" I guy yelled from behind me. I spun around to see a tall boy, really tall. His skin was russet colored, and his black hair was short. He had a LOT of muscle. I decided I should talk to him.

"Are they racing every night?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Yea, but if you plan on race, get lost. Guys only. Girls are here for entertainment." He said, laughing. I frowned, and the anger that overcame me was immeasurable. I finally found a cure to my insanity here, and it's for _guys only?!_

I grumbled as I stalked out of the area and got into my truck and left back towards the house. Guys only? Yea, right. Tell that to my car, bitches.

**Review = Cookies**


	4. Dude, Where's My Car!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Dude, Where's My Car?!

BEEP!....BEEP!.....BEEP!.....BEE—

The alarm cut off as I picked it up and threw it across the room, shattering against the wall. Seriously, I mean, I know it's supposed to wake you up...but does it have to be so _obnoxious?!_

Annoying, is the perfect word. Not something you want to wake up to in the morning.

I groaned as I attempted to detangle myself from the sheets, and fell out of the bed. "Ow," I muttered into the floor. I pulled myself off of the ground, and got ready for...._school._

-

I walked out to my "truck" and got in. Well, on the plus side, my car will be here when I get home. The downside—I can't _drive _it. Well, except at the race, which I was planning on going to tonight.

As I pulled into the parking lot, heads shot in my direction. I shrank back into the seat as I parked the truck. This could get ugly. The last time I was here, I took off right after the incident. Everyone knew what happened. Everyone knew I fled.

Now I had to face them again.

I sucked in a deep breath and reluctantly opened the door of the truck, stepping out. As soon as I was in sight, everyone started talking. Loudly.

"Hey, isn't that _Bella Swan_, I thought she left!"

"Didn't she get raped?"

"Yea, and then she ran away."

"Coward."

"Slut."

"_She's_ the one that put him behind bars."

My confidence took a hit with every word and every glance. I lowered my head and walked into the office.

-

After I got my schedule, I walked to my first class, English. I was a senior, and I was excellent in English. I was a couple minutes late, and as I walked in, everyone's eyes snapped over to my figure in the doorway. I kept my head down as I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. Why don't you take a seat in the back, next to Ms. Cullen?" he said, pointing to the empty seat in the back, where a small, pixie-looking girl sat, practically jumping in her seat. Next to her sat a rather large boy. I was taken back, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had a lot of muscle, but he wore this childish grin. As I got closer to the seat, I could see the girl had stunning blue eyes, and the boy had soft, childish brown eyes. As soon as I sat down, the talking began.

No, this couldn't even be considered talking...

"Hi! MynameisAliceCullen! You'renewwhat'syournamewhereareyoufromwhat'sitlikethere? Iknowwearegoingtobeawesomefriends!" the girl said so quickly I wasn't even sure she said any actual words. I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Alice, chill! Let the girl breath!" the big guy said, then he turned to me, "I'm Emmett. This is Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, shyly. He let out a chuckle as a blush colored my cheeks.

"Where did you come from?" Alice asked me, her musical voice ringing through the air.

"Um, Arizona. I just moved...back." I said, in deep thought. These people must have been new here…because they weren't here when I was, and they didn't know who I was. Well, I definitely wasn't going to tell them about that.

"Oh, why?" she said, and then frowned, "I mean, I'm not saying it's bad that you moved back, just wondering…"

"I was living with my mom in Arizona." I said in a tone ending that conversation. She caught on.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch? My brothers and sisters, I mean. There are 5 of us, we're adopted." She said. She seemed like such a nice person, and when she asked, her eyes widened, and an innocent doe eyed expression overcame her face, and I knew I couldn't decline.

"Um, sure." I said, and she clapped excitedly. The rest of the class went by in silence, but I couldn't help but notice how energetic Alice was….like a little energizer bunny.

Nothing remotely interesting happened in my next few classes, mostly just people staring in either; sympathy, disgust, anger, or wonder. Before I knew it, the lunch bell rang. I groaned as I remembered promising Alice I would sit with her and her family at lunch. I wasn't good at making new friends…would I end up looking like an idiot in front of them?

As I walked through the door into the cafeteria, everyone's heads shot up to stare at me. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone._

I started trembling in fear, and took a few steps backwards. This was a bad idea. But, suddenly, there was an arm behind me, preventing me from backing up any farther. I looked up to see Emmett grinning back at me, leading me towards their table. We were the first ones there as I took an apple out of my bag and silently chewed it, while Emmett grinned at me.

"What?" I asked through a bite of apple.

"You blush a lot. It's hilarious!" he said, breaking out into loud guffaws. I frowned, and was about to make a remark, when Alice popped up next to me.

"Hi, Bella!" she said, cheerfully. Then, 2 more people walked up to the table. They were both blonde, and, like Alice and Emmett, were insanely gorgeous. One was a boy and one a girl, and they both had bright blue eyes. The girl was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had a perfect figure that takes a hit on every girl's confidence when she walks in the room. They sat down, and eyes me in curiosity.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper—they are actual twins. Jasper is my boyfriend, and Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend." Alice chirped, and I think my eyes widened, because Alice automatically stumbled for words, "Remember, we're all adopted." She reassured, and I nodded in understanding. Rosalie and Jasper gave small smiles as they sat down.

"Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Probably crashing some car." Rosalie said casually. My eyes shot up to look at everyone as I listened intently on their conversation. Emmett was laughing hysterically.

"I never crash anything, and you know it." And velvet-like voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Yea, keep telling that to all of the cars I have to fix up." Rosalie muttered. My eyes snapped up to look at the new comer.

I lied.

Rosalie was not the most beautiful person I had ever seen. This gorgeous boy was. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He had tousled bronze hair and every line of his face was perfect, as if he were sculpted by the Gods. He was thinner than Emmett, but still well muscled. And when his eye met mine as he took a seat, I couldn't help but notice his stunning green eyes that reminded me of newly cut emeralds.

All this time we had been staring at each other, and I became alert of the others around us as someone cleared their throat. I quickly looked away, blushing, causing Emmett to laugh again.

"This is—" Alice started, but was cut off.

"Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, staring at me intently.

"Bella Swan." I said, nodding, attempting to avoid his gaze, because if I looked back into his eyes, I would surely become lost.

And I was not in the mood for playing Finder's Keeper's.

"So, Bella, where did you come from?" Rosalie asked, picking at her food with her fork.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I said, my eyes darting from face to face. Edward stared at me intently, as if I were some puzzle he was trying to decode.

"Do you want to hang with us tonight?" Alice asked me, and everyone shot her a look saying 'WTF?'. As tempting as that offer was, I had....plans. I grinned to myself.

"No, I can't, sorry. I'm going to visit....and old friend." I said. Her face fell, and she looked like someone had just taken her favorite toy away from her, but then she grinned, and started bouncing up and down in her seat again.

"That's okay—we always have tomorrow!" I stared at her with wide eyes….talk about bi-polar.

"Umm....yea." I said. Then the bell rang through the school, signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my bag, and waved a bye to the family, and set off for Biology. As I walked through the quad, I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about, when they brought up cars.

I looked around at all of the students as I walked to class, noticing a lot of people I hung out with in middle school. I looked over my shoulder, and that was when I saw Edward walking 5 feet behind me. I slowed down a little bit.

"What, are you stalking me?" I said, chuckling. His face broke into a breath taking crooked smile.

"Damn, my cover's blown." He said, as we continued to walk in the same direction.

"Are you going to biology?" I asked.

"Yea," he said, grinning. By then we reached the classroom, and he walked to his seat while I walked up to the teacher.

"Why don't you go sit in that empty seat over there?" he said, and I turned around, and saw that the only available seat was next to Edward. As I walked towards the seat, I thought, was I happy, or fearful?

Both, would be the correct answer.

I barely knew this boy. I had spoken a few sentences to him, but I really didn't know him. So why did I feel my insides flutter when I approached him?

That was enough to stop my heart in its tracks, right there and then. My face fell as I took the seat. I had been here before. I was crushed—no, destroyed. The one I thought I loved, literally _hurt _me. I wouldn't go back to that again.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Um, yea." I mumbled, not meeting his eyes. The rest of the class passed in silence, and right when the bell rang, I grabbed my bag, and literally ran out of the classroom. I ran until I got to my truck, and threw open the door and jumped in. I rested my head against the steering wheel, breathing deeply. The hole in my chest was tearing at the seams, and I felt a sob escape as I took in a deep breath.

I started my truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Ditching a period wouldn't kill anybody.

As I pulled into the driveway of the small town house, I saw Jackson shutting the door of my Lamborghini. I jumped out of the truck and passed Jackson, and ran over to my car, hugging the front.

"I can see that you missed me," Jackson grumbled. I laughed as I let go of my car and gave Jackson a hug, "Thank you SO much!" I said, grinning. He ruffled my hair.

"No problem, kid." He said, smiling. He truly was just like a big brother to me. That reminded me of what I was doing tonight.

"Oh! You wouldn't believe it! I found a racing site!" I said, jumping up and down. He laughed.

"Well, don't get into any trouble....again." he said. I frowned.

"Well....I'm going to go in a disguise anyways." I said. His eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because...um...they don't allow girls to race." I grumbled. His head fell back, and he let out a loud laugh, echoing off of the trees. "Shut up! It's not funny!" I said, playfully hitting his arm.

"You—dressing up as a guy—yea, I'm pretty sure that's funny," He said, chuckling more, "But it will be even funnier when you beat their asses." He said. I gave him another hug before he left, and I walked upstairs to prepare for tonight.

-

I grinned as I took one last look in the mirror. I was wearing a shaggy brown wig and a gangster hat. I had baggy jeans on, that I sagged with a belt. I wore a huge long black shirt, that helped cover my chest. I must say, I was a pretty convincing guy. I walked down the stairs, and practiced my guy walk to the door, but my foot tripped and I fell. Wow. I was such a loser.

I picked myself back up and straightened my outfit, before walking to my car. Tonight Charlie was working late on some investigation, so I didn't have to worry about him coming home ad finding me gone...or sneaking out.

I revved my Lamborghini to life, and I couldn't hold back the grin that stretched across my face at the sound of the music. I slid out of the driveway and sped off towards the underground.

The street lights were a blur as I zig-zagged down the streets, and I found myself lost in the speed. Before I knew it, I was pulling through the awestruck crowd towards the starting line. I laughed at their expression of enthusiasm for my car. The lights shone bright from the bottom, illuminating the intricate designs on the side. I came to a stop next to the other cars, and rolled my window down. I pulled my money hoard out of my pocket, handing it to the man standing out my window, who was taking the bets.

"5 Grand." I stated coolly.

"WOOO! WE GOT 5 GRAND OVER HERE!" he shouted out, getting millions of shouts and cheers from the crowd. I looked at the cars on either side of me, and I was surprised to find a gorgeous looking Aston Martin on my left, and an Audi r8 to my right. At the same time, the windows rolled down on both of the cars, and I looked to the Aston Martin, and gasped.

Edward Cullen.

"Thanks for the donation....but we own these parts." He said, with a crooked smile. I shrunk back into my seat, praying to Gd that he wouldn't recognize me. I heard loud laughing from my right, and looked to see Emmett in the Audi. On the other side of Emmett, I could see Jasper in a Corvette. I quickly composed myself, and smirked.

"We'll see about that," I said in a guy's voice, and revved the engine of my Lamborghini. A loud roaring noise echoed through the underground, and Edward's face turned determined. I looked ahead, and that was where I saw Rosalie standing, with the flag. She brought it up, and everything seemed to go silent. In one swift movement, she dropped the flag, my adrenaline spiked, and I gunned it.

REVIEW! Seriously, if you want me to keep updating, review. Because I am getting tired of everybody favoriting, but never reviewing.


	5. Edward, Meet My Car

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 5: Edward, Meet My Car

My foot slammed down on the gas at the same time that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's cars all flew forward. Emmett and Edward zoomed forward and merged together, cutting me off, as they flew through the tunnels. They were in the lead with me right behind them, and all the others trailing behind. Jasper was on the other side of Emmett, slowing up a little, so he was halfway behind them, blocking me from getting around them. (MAP OF RACE COURSE ON MY PROFILE!)

I inched forward, trying to find an opening, but Jasper was preventing it. There was a curve to the left coming up that lead above ground, and I grinned, devising my plan. Right when they hit the curve, exactly what I hope for, happened. Emmett speeded up, hoping to gain, while Jasper had slowed down a bit, not expecting Emmett's plan. At the exact time Emmett sped up, I hit the accelerator, cutting off Jasper and inching by Emmett, getting ahead of them. I laughed loudly as I continued out the curve, and I saw a 360 coming up to the right.

_I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science  
Oh, and I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends_

With Edward and Emmett safely behind me, I accelerated into the turn, shifted in 2nd gear, and pushed the clutch, and flicked the steering wheel to the right, and pulled the hand brake. I stepped on the gas pedal, let out the clutch, and used the throttle to help steer. I laughed like a maniac as I felt the speed and adrenaline as I drifted through the curve.

_Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lips  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed  
So you can find a safe place, brace yourself_

That was, until half way through, I was rammed from behind. "Shit!" I yelled, as I felt the car losing control. I quickly looked in my mirror and saw Edward grinning.

In an attempt to control the car, I kicked the clutch, and pulled my foot off the pedal. I sighed happily as the car entered the drift again, and I was still ahead of the others.

_They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've got against what I left  
So progress report: I am missing you to death_

Before the curve ended, it went back underground. I pulled out of my drift as it ended, hitting the first accelerator. Now, my second accelerator….that was for the good stuff. Secret weapon material. I looked ahead and saw an extreme sharp turn to the left coming up. Well, time to flaunt more of my drifting ability. If you haven't noticed, I love drifting. It feels incredible.

I accelerated, and when I hit the curve, I locked the transmission into low gear, I turned the wheel hard, and floored it. The front end of my car stayed in place, while the rear end drifted, and I accelerated again. I drove through the curve on the right, but Edward sped up, so he was side by side with me. We drove through the straight, but then another sharp curve to the left was ahead. I hit my accelerator again, zooming ahead of him towards the turn. Edward was right on my tail, so, instead of drifting, I slowed a bit and coasted through the turns. That was then that I saw that there were a couple of turns, like zig-zags.

As I was turning, Edward rammed into my end, sending me spinning out. He took the chance to pass me, but I quickly composed myself. "Well, if that's how you want to play it." I growled, and put it in reverse. I sped out of the turn, and made a quick spin, righting myself. Luckily, no others had caught up to us yet. I accelerated during the last turn, and rammed into the end of Edward's car, just as the road came above ground, and I darted around him so I was next to him.

Then I saw the cut in the bridge. I hit the accelerator again, and screamed in excitement as our cars flew off of the road, and a moment later, back onto the other side.

_I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
But I found the cure to growing older_

We were side by side again, coming to the end. I reached my hand towards the second accelerator, but I was too slow. Edward hit his accelerator, and sped to the finish.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I slowed to a stop, hitting my head against the steering wheel. I had just lost 5 grand out of my profits. I mean, I had plenty more money where that came from, but still. It was something. And I....lost?!

I FUCKING LOST!

I had to admit, he was a good driver. He was pretty cute whe—NO! STOP IT!

I growled as the door to my Lamborghini rose, and Edward walked over to me. SHIT! What do I do? Hide behind a plant? Ah!

"What's your name, noob?" he asked as he approached.

"B—rian. Brian." I said in a deep voice, keeping my head down.

"Hey, man, that was some awesome driving. That drifting was awesome. Where are you from?" he asked. Shit! What do I say? What do you do when you can't lie....you fucking _RUN!_

I jumped into my car, yelling "GOTTA GO!" over my shoulder, and pushed the button, lowering the door of my Lamborghini. I spun the car in a quick 360, and peeled out of there.

**REVIEW! PLEEAASSEEE!**


	6. The Fast…and the tired

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Okay, so you need to know that Bella isn't a tomboy…not exactly. She dresses like a girl, and she hung out with both guys and girls at her old school. You just needed to know that.

Chapter 5: The Fast...and the tired.

I breathed deeply as I sped off down the streets and towards home. I couldn't help but think...._what the hell just happened?_

I pulled up to the house to find a police cruiser in the driveway. Shit! Charlie's home!

I quickly pulled my Lamborghini up to the house, and parked it on the side of the house, hidden from view. I got out and inspected the outside for any damages from the ramming. I groaned as I spotted the couple small scratches on the rear bumper. He beat me, took my money, and put a scratch on my car.

Jackass.

I took the tarp out of the trunk and covered my car. Perfect, Charlie will never find it. I walked up the porch, being carefully not to step on a creaky board. I slipped the key into the door, and opened it lightly. I tip toed through the dark, until my foot caught and I tripped.

"Mother FUCKER!" I yelled in pain, before I could stop myself. Crap.

"Bella?" I heard from upstairs.

"Um...yea?" I said sheepishly, as he ran downstairs and flicked on the light switch.

"What are you doing up?" he asked groggily.

"I...um....went to go get gas. Yea."

"You went to go get gas.....at 3 o'clock in the morning?" he said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yea, well, I forgot to get it earlier....and I wouldn't have time in the morning..." I said.

"Goodnight." He said, turning around and walking back up the stairs. I sighed in relief and went to bed.

-

I groaned and rolled over in my bed, the light shining through my window waking me. Honestly, if the freaking annoying alarm clock doesn't wake you up, the freaking sun will. I'm trying to sleep in PEACE! I mean—

Wait.....no alarm clock?

Oh shit.

I leaped out of my bed, but my feet were tangles in my sheets, causing me to fall to the floor. "Floor, meet face." I grumbled into the ground. I quickly jumped into the shower, scrubbing my body furiously, and jumped out, throwing on the first clothes I found. I darted out the door and into my "truck", and hurried to school.

The one day I need the Lamborghini.

I felt strong today. Actually....I felt like crap. All of the sleepless nights have built up. But emotionally, I felt strong. I wasn't going to take anyone's shit today. I'm a different person than I was back then. I'm not weak, little Bella anymore. I street race and carry a freaking gun. I don't let anyone walk all over me. And I sure as hell don't let people talk to me badly about something they have no clue about.

I parked the decrepit truck and jumped out, running into the office. I got a late pass and ran to class...I had already missed first period.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Bella! BELLA!!"

"Huh? What happened?" I sat up in my seat, blinking back the tiredness.

"You...uhh....fell asleep." Angela said from next to me. The whole class was staring at me…like they were waiting for something....

"Yes?" I asked, looking at the teacher. She sighed. I mentally grinned. This teacher was such a push over. Although I usually don't do anything wrong in class....I had straight A's.

"I asked for an answer." She said, pointing to a math problem on the board. Half asleep, I attempted to answer.

"Yes....no.....to get to the other side. Uhh....1.77245—"

"Wrong answers." She said, while the class laughed. I grinned, and laid my head back down on the desk. I should really get some sleep before tonight.

-

I walked into the cafeteria, not knowing what I would be doing for lunch today. I decided not to eat. I glanced towards my old friends....the ones that I use to have.

Jessica Stanley was talking animatedly with Mike Newton, Lauren was sitting next to Tyler Crowley with her arm around his, Eric Yorkey was jabbering with some other guys. I was hit with sadness and pity at the same time. I remember times when we all hung out, going to parties, the movies—we were the popular crowd. We were the "it" couple. As I stared at my old friends, I couldn't help but miss them. Miss what _we_ once had....until it came to an end.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself walking towards the table. As I stood in front of them, they all immediately stopped talking, and the girl's faces all turned to anger, and the guy's turned to irritation. I didn't even take note of it, though...I just had to talk to my once friends.

"Um, hey, guys...." I said, quietly. Only then did I notice the entire cafeteria was quiet, watching the exchange.

"Bella," Jessica sneered.

"Can I...sit with you guys?" I asked, again, quietly. I was surprised as Lauren let out a loud laugh. Bitch. Lauren and I never got along.

"Hell no, you little whore. Now get out here." Mike snarled. I was taken back. Mike was always so kind to me, so nice. It stung. It stung bad. I tried to remind myself to stay strong and not cry.

"Oh...okay." I said, looking at the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder, steering me away from the table. I looked up, and was shocked to see Edward. He glared at Mike as he lead me to his table, where the rest of the Cullens all had sad expressions.

Edward seated me down between him and Alice. I forced a smile, "Hey, Alice." I said. She looked back at me with pity. I wish she wouldn't.

"Are you okay, Bella?" she asked. Everyone at the table was watching me, while the rest of the cafeteria was back to its normal chatter.

"Oh...yea. It's nothing." I said, staring at the table.

"Why did you even talk to those bitches?" Rosalie asked.

"Um....we used to be....friends." I choked out. Edward muttered something that I didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I said, you're too good for them." A bright blush colored my cheeks, which caused Emmett to erupt into laughter. The table erupted into more talking.

"Bella, we need to take you shopping sometime! It would be SO much fun! We can go to..." after that, Alice listed millions of stores and clothes, and I felt my eyes burning, and become dry with tiredness. My vision blurred, and my head started swaying, until it found perch on something. Then I drifted to sleep.

"BELLA!!" I heard someone yelling.

"Huh? What?" I asked, blinking rapidly.

"You...ermm....fell asleep." Alice said, and everyone had grins on their faces as they stared at me.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard a musical chuckle by my ear, and cool, sweet breath, fanning across my neck. I look up, to find my head resting on Edward's shoulder.

"Oh, God!" I yelled, jumping up, "I'm so sorry!"

Everyone laughed, and another blush covered my cheeks. I sat back down, but making sure I was closer to Alice than Edward.

"Tired, Bella?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, last night I had a ra—" I stopped mid sentence, realizing what I was about to say. Everyone was staring at me intently. "I mean, it started raining last night. I had a hard time sleeping through that." It wasn't entirely a lie. I did have trouble sleeping through rain.

Everyone nodded in understanding, but Edward was still staring at me, as if he didn't believe that. I held eye contact with him, because one thing I've learned when lying, you don't break eye contact. Eventually, he sighed and looked away. The bell rang then, and I got up and walked to class, walking in silence with Edward.

AWWWKKKKKWARD

While we walked, I thought back to the race. He had a skill, I couldn't deny that. He was also incredibly fast, the way he kept up with me. He knew the right places to overtake....

He freaking scratched my car.

I should make him pay for that!

.....Jackass.

I could only imagine the conversation now, 'Hey, um, while I was dressed as a guy, because girls can't race, I was street racing my Lamborghini against you, and almost beat your ass by the way, you totally put a scratch in my car. I think you should pay for that!' yup. I could only imagine how he'd take that.

Which is why I can't tell them.

Word would get out, and definitely lead back to Charlie, one way or another…not to mention I wouldn't be able to race anymore.

"Okay, we're dissecting squids today!" Mr. Banner said cheerfully. All of the girls yelled "EWWW!" while I grinned.

"Cool." I mumbled. Edward chuckled, and my eyes snapped over to him, "What?" I asked. He only shook his head and mouthed 'nothing'. We received our squids and supplies, and I picked up the scalpel, preparing to cut the squid.

"Okay....uh...." I mumbled, cutting gently down the middle of the squid. I was more aware than I should be of Edward standing centimeters away from me, breathing down my neck. After I cut oen the squid, Edward and I picked up the tweezers and started taking out each organ. This was easy, I had done it before.

"What is this supposed to be?" he asked, holding up feather shaped, clear blade with his tweezers. The confused look on his face was hilarious. I erupted into laughter, and he rolled his eyes.

"The l-look on your FACE!" I said through my laughter.

"Bella, you are absurd." He said. I felt my insides flutter as my name rolled off his tongue, sounding like music. I only realized then, it was the first time he's said my name. I actually like the way it—wait, what? No. I don't care. I'm not going back there.

"Well, sir Edward, I believe that is a gladius." I said, and his face was priceless as he stared at it in disgust, and hurriedly discarded it. It threw me into another round of laughter. "Edward, it's only the spine." I said, and he rolled his eyes to cover up his "oh" moment.

Suddenly, I felt something wet land on my head. I reached up and removed a piece of sticky, wet, squid. I heard laughing from in front of us, and looked to see Lauren and some other girl laughing hysterically. Wow. That was so funny.

"Sorry, _Bella,_ it slipped." She said, grinning smugly. I saw Edward glaring at her, but I let out an honest laugh. Why? Because it was funny, her attempt at trying to get to me.

I grinned at her as I took the scalpel and removed an organ from our squid, leaned forward, and stabbed the organ with the scalpel, throwing it on her. She screamed as ink sprayed all over, covering her clothes and hair.

"Sorry, it slipped." I said, smiling innocently. Edward was having a hard time containing his laughter. Lauren's face grew livid.

"Look, you little whore! You might have been raped, but when you left, you did us all a favor. So why don't you just leave again? Or will it take another rape?" she said, looking pointedly at Edward. My stomach clenched at her words, and it felt like I had just been hit by a train. The teacher seemed unaware what was going on from across the classroom. Her words hurt worse than you could ever imagine. Not just because she was replaying the events....but because she was predicting a possible future. A future that relived the past. The worst part, is that I was starting to really like Edward....in a way I didn't know how. I just...felt good around him. Yea, her words hurt. Ouch.

I took off the safety glasses and grabbed my bag, running out of the room. I could hear the shouts of the teacher to come back. I could hear the yelling about the incident back in the classroom....the sides braking loose. I didn't care. I just kept running.

Him vs. me. That's how it was after the rape. People took sides....the people who loved him and hated he was in jail, and the people who hated what he did and felt pity for me. I must say, his side was greatly out-weighing mine. By a lot.

I slammed my truck door closed. I didn't take off, because I couldn't ditch last period 2 days in a row. Especially since I haven't even met the teacher yet.

So I just sat in my truck for the rest of the period, crying, with my head resting against the crappy steering wheel of my truck.

"_Or will it take another rape?"_

Her words pinpointed a reminder in my mind. A reminder that I couldn't get too close to any guys. A reminder that I couldn't be involved romantically with anyone. A reminder that I had to keep my distance from Edward.

Damn, I need a new car.

**Review = Cookies**


	7. Change of Plans

**CHANGE OF PLOT**

**So, I'm still keeping the original plot, but I'm adding a twist, alright? Here's the new Summary:**

Bella is one of the top street racers in Arizona. But when a recent race ends up in a police chase, Renee sends her to live with Charlie in Forks, where she has a bad past. What happens when she discovers an underground racing site, and meets new friends? While she's in disguise when she's racing, will they ever know it's really her behind the wheel? But when she overhears a local racing gang, will she do anything it takes to keep her new friends from danger, or will she choose to keep her secret and race?

What if the one thing you love comes at a price? Would you be willing to do anything to pay it?


	8. We're Gonna Ride the Race Cars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6: We're Gonna Ride the Race Cars

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of 5th period. I reached my hand up and pulled down on the mirror of the car, but the visor broke as I tried. I groaned, and threw it in the backseat. I took out a compact mirror and looked at my eyes. They were bloodshot, red, and puffy. I sighed, and stepped out of the truck, and headed towards gym.

I got changed into my old school uniform and walked into the gym, where I could see everyone standing around, talking, waiting on the arrival of the coach.

"Hey, Bella!" I turned around, and saw Jasper and Emmett running over towards me. I smiled at them.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, I di—woa, are you okay?" Emmett asked, taking in my eyes.

"Yup. Fine. Perfect. Dandy." I said, nodding. Jasper definitely didn't seem to believe me, and Emmett's brow furrowed. I decided to change the subject—and I knew just the way to do it.

"So—I think I'm going to get a new car today." I said, eyeing them for their reaction. Both of their faces lit up.

"Really? Which one?" Emmett asked.

"You know, I was thinking about a black and white Audi r8." I said, grinning. His eyebrows shot up.

"Really? I have that same car."

"Huh. Cool. We'll match." I grinned.

-

After school, I rushed over to the store to buy food for dinner. I also bought a new alarm clock. When I got home, I hurriedly ran through my homework, glad that I already had covered everything in Phoenix. I started making dinner, and put it in the oven. I ran upstairs to take a nap, setting my alarm, of course.

My alarm went off the same time Charlie walked through the door.

"Bells?" he called. I hit the off button on the alarm and ran downstairs, pulling dinner from the oven. "That looks good." He said as I dished up the enchiladas.

"Thanks," I said, placing the 2 plates on the table. I ate dinner at a slow pace, savoring every bite, trying to not look to eager for anything. I guess I passed the test.

"Goodnight, dad." I called as I walked upstairs.

"Night." He called, and I grinned as I walked into my room and started dressing in my disguise. After I was done, I made a quick check in the mirror, and slid open my window. I looked outside, and was happy to see the coast was clear. The huge tree in the middle of the yard extended close to my window. I stepped out onto the paneling below my window, so I was scaling it. I tightened my grip on the edge, and reached, as far as I could, towards the branch of the tree. But I still couldn't reach it. I reached farther, and jumped. I just missed the branch, and fell towards the earth. I held in my scream as I hit the damp, hard, ground.

"Floor, meet ass." I said in a strangled voice. I hurriedly stumbled up and ran to the side of the house, taking the tarp off my car and sliding into the passenger seat. I slid the key in, grateful that the roar of the engine was not loud enough for Charlie to hear from in the house. I slid out into the street, and took off as fast and silent as I could to the meet.

When I arrived, it was much like yesterday, trying to get through the crowd of people gawking at my car. I stopped near the other cars, the door of my Lamborghini raising, and approached the caller.

"Hey, I want to put together a Drag." I said in a deep voice, slipping some money into his hand.

"No problemo, my man." He said, chuckling. Then, he called into the bull horn, "We're puttin together a drag over here!" there were tons of yells erupting from all over. "Who do you want to race?" he asked. I took the bull horn.

"Emmett Cullen, for pink slips." I grinned as the crowd erupted into yells again. Then, there was a break in the crowd, and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper broke through the crowd. Edward raised his eyebrows, Emmett smirked, and Jasper had a tiny smile on his face.

"No problem, I could use a nice Lamborghini for my collection." He said, sizing up my car. I laughed into the bull horn, "You wish, buddy." The crowd erupted into "OHHHHH"s.

I stepped down from the podium and into my Lamborghini. I revved it to life, and pulled out of the crowd toward the line. Emmett pulled up next to me, revving his own engine.

"OKAY, ONCE TO THE END, AND THEN BACK!" the caller yelled. I rolled up my window, and prepared as Rosalie, once again, held the flag. She brought it up in the air, and in one swift movement, flung it down. I shot out from the starting line, Emmett right next to me.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you'll believe in  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face_

He started gaining a bit when we were halfway to the end, and then his car veered towards mine, attempting to ram me off the course. I skrieked and stepped on the break a bit, and he rammed thin air. I stepped back ont the accelerator, speeding past him, and taking the lead fully. The barrel was coming up, so I decided to drift the rear end of my car.

_Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

I accelerated just before the approach, and when I hit the curve, I locked the transmission into low gear, I turned the wheel hard, and floored it. I yelled in excitement as my Lamborghini spun quickly around the turn, not losing an ounce of momentum, all the while throwing smoke from the skidding into Emmett's windshield.

_Now hold on to me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

I hit the first accelerator again, but I looked into my mirror, and saw Emmett hit his accelerator, gaining, fast. We were halfway to the finish, and I grinned as I reached for my second accelerator, and hit it.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

I took off at a rocketing speed towards the finish, blowing Emmett off completely. It was amazing as the lights and outside world seemed to fly by at a lightning speed, bending space and time.

_It's a chance, gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
silly boy, gonna make you cry_

I skidded to a stop, and calmed my racing heart, before stepping out of the car. Let me just tell you, Emmett did not look happy.

I walked over to where he was now standing next to Jasper and Edward, leaning against their cars, while a slutty girl was hanging from Edward's neck. She was a strawberry blonde, wearing extremely short shorts and tight shirt, the usual attire that girls who were not racing wore to races. I glowered as I approached them, but quickly shook it off.

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett demanded when I stood in front of them. I grinned.

"That, I believe, was me kicking your ass." I said in a deep voice, keeping my head down. Edward turned his attention back to the slut, who was whispering in his ear.

"Tanya, that's enough." He said, removing her grip. Her brow furrowed and she got off of him, but then her eyes darted over to me, and she grinned, before strutting over to me. What she did next shocked me…she hitched her leg around my waist and her arm around my neck.

My whole body stiffened and my eyes widened.

I quickly threw her off me, and she stumbled backwards a bit.

"What the hell?" she shrieked. I sifted through my brain, trying to come up with an exclamation.

"Don't touch an armed man." I said, patting my clothes to show my meaning. The guys nodded in understanding, while Slut just glared at me. After a while, her glare softened.

"I'm Tanya." She said. Yea, I'll just call you Slut. I nodded my head, but when I didn't answer, "And you are—?"

"Brian....Collins." I said. "So....how long have you guys been racing?" I asked the guys, ignoring Slut.

"Since we were 14." Edward replied. "We've owned since."

"Yea, Eddie-boy here is like lightning fast." Emmett said, laughing.

"Do not call me Eddie." Edward hissed at Emmett. Emmett only laughed harder.

"Sorry, Sex-Ed."

"Emmett!" Edward hissed. Jasper rolled his eyes. I erupted into laughter, but they looked at me funny when it sounded like a girl's laugh. I immediately stopped.

"Are you racing in the huge race in 2 weeks?" Jasper asked.

"Huge race?" I gave a questioning glance. The squeals of tires continued to echo through the underground as other people raced while we talked.

"Yea, a lot of big time drivers are coming here for a tournament race." Jasper said. My eyebrows shot up. Every year there was usually a huge race where drivers raced from all over. Last year it was in Arizona, and I had come in 3rd place, behind the best.

"I didn't know they were having it here this year." I said casually. "Have you ever competed?"

"One year, when it was in Oregon. Hey, do you guys remember who won the first 3 places last year?" Jasper said to his brothers. I froze, awaiting their answer. Would they realize it was me? Will they figure out that the same new girl at their school is the same girl who got 3rd last year?

"Kool-Aid won first, as always..." Edward said. Kool-Aid was the street name of basically the best driver...ever, as far as we are concerned. I had the pleasure of meeting him on many occasions. We were actually pretty tight.

"That guy from Arizona named James Deem won second. And...a girl won third. I believe her name was....Bella Swan." I froze, awaiting their realization to break the empty silence.

"HAHA! Like a girl could beat _us_." Emmett broke the silence with his loud laughter. Jasper nodded in agreement, and Edward finally cracked a smile. I fumed.

"What did you just say?! I am good friends with that girl. She is an amazing racer. She can even beat me." I said, attempting to control my anger.

"Riiiiight." Emmett said, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him, and held out my hand.

"Keys." I said, and his expression changed. He growled as he tossed his car keys to me. "It's been a pleasure beating you."

**REVIEW! NOW! :)**


	9. Gotta Make a Getaway

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the line Edward says about Romeo. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

YOU NEED TO KNOW....the first song in this chapter is about her ex...the one that raped her. ALSO Edward and Bella STILL don't love each other yet...they are just attracted to each other.

Chapter 7: Gotta Make a Getaway

I parked my Lamborghini on the side of the house and pulled out the tarp, covering my car. Then, the kid driving my Audi pulled up, and I motioned for him to come closer. He stopped the car and got out, and I slipped him the $100 and his buddies drove up in a car. He saluted and jumped in the car, driving off. I pulled out a second tarp and covered the Audi, and started making plans against the decrepit truck. I peeked through the window, and was glad to see that Charlie had gone to bed. I opened the door and walked in and up the stairs, and I did a silent cheer in my head as I succeeded in not tripping.

Tomorrow, that truck was goin' _down_.

-

BEEP....BEEP....BEEP....BE--

I hit my alarm off, and got up out of my bed, groaning. Why did I have to go to school? Why couldn't I just sleep in? But then, I thought of the car I would be driving to school today…and that was all I needed to wake me up. I jumped in the shower, and quickly got ready for the day. I skipped down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar and ate it while I grabbed my iPod and walked outside.

"Now...time to meet your maker, you damn truck." I mumbled, glaring at the beast. I grabbed my tools out of the back of my Lamborghini and laid on the ground on a rolling board, and carefully scooted underneath the car, while taking my tools with me. I sang along to my iPod as I took a wrench and started dissecting the car.

"_Was this over before....Before it ever began......Your kiss, Your calls..."_

"Bella?!"

I rolled out from under the truck, and looked—upside down—at the street, where a silver Volvo sat in front of my house. I saw them all looking at me weirdly, then I looked to the wrench in my hand ,and in a quick movement to get it away from me, I threw it in some random direction. I flinched as I heard a cat squeal, and the sound of a trashcan falling over.

"Heeeeeeeyy….guys. What's up?" I asked nervously, kicking the board underneath my truck to hide it from view. Edward was sitting in the driver's seat with Emmett next to him, while Alice was hanging out the window in the backseat, next to Jasper and Rosalie. They all raised their eyebrows at me.

"What were you doing?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, my truck broke down...so..."

"Oh, we can fix it!" she chirped.

"NO!" I yelled, a bit too quickly. They raised their eyebrows. "I mean, no thanks. It's dead. Besides....I told Emmett I was getting a new car yesterday."

"Oh, okay." Alice said.

"What are you guys doing over here, anyways?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, we were going to see if you wanted a ride."

"You know where I live?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"You're the police chief's daughter, right?" she said, and I nodded. "We know where all of the police officers live." She said, exchanging a knowing glance with her siblings. I let out a chuckle.

"I can believe that," I muttered to myself

"What?" Edward said, his head snapping in my direction. I froze in my tracks, and my heart started racing. Did I just give myself away?

"What?" I said, playing dumb. He stared at me for a while, and then shook his head. "I'll see you guys at school." I said, putting my tools in the cab of the truck, and they sped off down the road. I sighed as pulled out my phone, and dialed Charlie's number. It rang three times before he picked it up.

"Hello?" his gruff voice echoed through the phone.

"Hey, dad." I said.

"Hey, Bells. Everything all right?"

"Oh, well, the truck broke down. I looked at it, but it can't be fixed. So I'm getting a ride with some friends to school...but after school I'm going to go and buy a new car." I said. It was quiet for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Alright...but no Italian sports cars." I sighed an okay. Charlie wouldn't know an Italian sports car if it hit him in the face. I got into the driver's seat of my new Audi, and I looked around. Emmett had kept it in great condition...the leather seats were a dark black, in fact, the whole inside was black. It looked lovely. I ran my hands along the slick leather of the steering wheel, marveling in the texture. I looked at the accelerators he had in, and smiled. They were pretty nice, but they weren't as nice as mine.

And, as I slid the key in the ignition, I thought, why not take a detour to school?

I grinned as the car purred to life, and I shifted into reverse, and stepped on the gas,and did a 45 degree spin out of the driveway, and sped down the road.

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind_

I hit the accelerator as I zoomed down the winding roads, enjoying the rush. It wasn't raining today, but the clouds still obscured the sun. But, as I drove down these once familiar roads, my mind couldn't help but drift off to _him._

_First you wanna be free  
Now you say you need me  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again_

And, before I knew where I was going, I was at the river. The river where he took me when he said he loved me. It was our spot.

_He pulled my hand as we walked away from the car and through the trees, and stopped at a small creek. It was absolutely beautiful. The sun broke through the trees from above and glinted on the surface of the water like diamonds, and the water flowed with tiny dribbles echoing along the trees. You could faintly hear birds chirping in the treetops and the breeze blew soundlessly around us._

"_Bella, I wanted to bring you here because this was the place my mother use to bring me." I listened quietly as he spoke, "I love you, Bella." He said, pulling a glistening silver necklace out of his pocket. My breathing stopped as he showed me the sterling silver heart locket, and he opened it, brandishing a picture of me and him, laughing, on a Ferris wheel._

Tears immediately sprang from my eyes as I sat in the car, staring at the river. My heart clenched and twisted, and I knew I needed to get out of there. I shifted into reverse and stepped on the gas pedal, speeding out of the clearing.

_Put the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta get away_

I clenched my teeth to keep from breaking down, and stepped harder on the gas pedal, willing myself to get lost in the adrenaline rush. But, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't run from the memory. I felt like I was being dragged down, farther and farther in the water, and I couldn't reach the surface. And, no matter how hard I tried to ignore it and run away, this time it wouldn't work.

_I can't keep coming back to you  
Every time you're in the mood  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on  
Cause every time I think you're gone  
You show up in my rearview mirror_

And as I looked into my rearview mirror, all I could picture were his eyes. His enchanting, beautiful…terrifying eyes, looking back at me. I stepped harder on the gas pedal, zooming through a red light. I ignored the blares of horns from behind me as I kept on my way to school.

_Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind_

I didn't even notice that I was still speeding as I drove into the parking lot of the school, and expertly slid into a parking spot. But as I opened the car door and stepped out, I did notice every person in the parking lot gawking at me, including the Cullens.

Double shit.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran as fast as I could into the school hallways, and out of sight, locking the car along the way. I ran into English class and sat down in my seat, thinking of everything that has been going on since I arrived.

And then I thought of yesterday, the last time I really talks to Edward. That was when Lauren screamed those things at me. What had Edward heard? Did he know what she was talking about? The next time I'm near him, will he ask about it? Will he think any differently of me if he knew?

Would I be able to handle talking about it?

"BEEELLLLAAAAAA!" Emmett's booming voice yelled—literally-in my ear. I jumped, and fell out of my seat, which sent him into a round of laughter. I grumbled as I picked myself up and sat back down in my chair with a huff. Alice and I watched Emmett as he continued to laugh. Finally, when he calmed down, Alice spoke.

"That was some....nice....driving, Bella." Alice commented slyly, her voice insinuating something. Oh shit. I gulped.

"Thanks," I muttered nonchalantly.

"Okay, cut the crap. What were you running from!?!" she said, jumping out of her seat. She sounded like one of those good cop, bad cop interrogators. I could practically see her holding a flashlight on my face. I sighed in relief that she didn't suspect me for something _else..._

"Nothing. I just got a little excited about my new car." I lied smoothly. She seemed to take my explanation, for she sat down, but she still eyed me suspiciously.

Thank God for teachers coming in the room at the right time.

-

All day I had been thinking what Edward would say the next time he had a chance to talk to me, and when lunch time came, I dreaded sitting at the table. So, instead, I stealthily walked to the library. Yes, stealthily, as in getting past Alice.

I smiled as I walked into the old school library I use to come into frequently. I hadn't been reading as many books since I moved to Phoenix…since I found racing. Racing occupied most of my time—Racing during the nights, and catching up on the missed sleeping hours during the weekend. I walked around the shelves, looking at the bindings and titles of the different books, until one book in particular caught my eye, and I pulled it off of the shelf.

"Ah, Mr. Romeo, come to me." I mumbled to myself, opening the book.

"You called?" a voice said from behind me, causing me to jump and drop the book. I heard soft chuckling as a pale hand shot out and picked up the book.

"Holy shit, don't scare me like that!" I said, and spun around to look at my attacker. My stomach clenched as I looked into the beautiful green eyes of Edward. I've been caught. He noticed me stiffen, and he raised his eyebrows as he handed me back the book.

"Well, I knew I was scary and all, but...." He said, smiling a breath-taking crooked smile that sent my heart racing. Was he supposed to be calming me? Because now I couldn't breathe...

"Bella?" he asked, his expression now turning concerned that I couldn't answer him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, walking around him and to another bookshelf.

"Bella, did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to—"

"No," I said, still not looking at him as I tried to occupy myself with the books.

"Well, what is it? Is it the way I talk to you? The way I act? Or—"

"No, Edward," I said, spinning around, "I don't think it's a good idea if I hang out with you guys anymore." I whispered, looking him in the eyes. I thought back to what Lauren said in the classroom, and I knew, once they find out, they will regret ever hanging out with me. They will leave me in the dark just like everyone else, and I didn't want to set myself up for that.

"Why?" he asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because, I'm not the type of person you want to be friends with." I said, and his frown softened. He took a few steps toward me.

"Bella, what Lauren said the other day—"

"—Was true." I said, looking at the floor. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"We don't care. I don't care. Bella, we have all had bad pasts. My family, we don't judge people on their pasts." He said, and there was such sincerity in his eyes, that I believed him. "Besides, I happen to like you." He said, grinning. I allowed a small smile. (AN like as in FRIENDS! For now…)

He looked at the book in my hand and rolled his eyes. "Romeo & Juliet?" he scoffed.

"Oh no you did not just diss my favorite novel...." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed.

"Romeo is completely overrated. First of all, he's in love with this Rosaline—don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

I sighed and placed the book back on the shelf. "That's the whole point." I said, walking towards the exit of the library. He kept pace with me easily.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as we walked towards the cafeteria to join his family. _That you are incredibly adorable when you are confused....and that I need to tweak my car before the big race..._

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

"On the contrary. You are very difficult for me to read." We were inside the cafeteria now, and I stopped just inside the door.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked, and grinned at me seductively.

"I'm not sure yet," he said slyly, winked at me, then walked over to his table. I shivered. I don't think he knew the effect he had on people...

I walked over to the table and sat down between Edward and Alice.

"Emmett, I swear to God if you eat my sandwich I will bite you," Alice growled as she snatched her sandwich from Emmett.

"I'm hungry," he whined. I rolled my eyes and tossed him my sandwich.

"Just take mine." I said, and his face lit up. But Edward quickly snatched it away from him.

"Bella, don't give into him! It will only mean hell for all of us later! Besides, you need to eat." He said, handing me back my sandwich. I grabbed it and unwrapped the clear wrap, and shoved it my mouth, taking a humungous bite.

"Happy, MOM?!" I said through the food. He scowled at me, while the table erupted into laughter.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, _Isabella_." He responded in a mocking tone.

"Full of _what?!"_ Emmett pitched in, wagging his eyebrows. Everyone threw him a disgusted glance, and I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. I threw my sandwich at him and got up and spit the food out of my mouth and into the trash can. Emmett smiled triumphantly as he started inhaling my sandwich.

"I have no clue how one person can eat so much." I mumbled, and Edward chuckled. Emmett grinned.

"It's a gift." He said, before returning to the sandwich.

That was when I heard the annoying, nasally, high pitched laughter. It was like one of those laughs those girls do, that are really loud and obnoxious and it's usually when they try to get someone's attention. Only one person could possibly be that annoying.

Lauren Mallory.

Cue squeaky horror music.

Well, bring her on. This time, no matter what she hit me with, I was ready. I wasn't going to take anything.

She walked up to our table with Jessica, and darted directly to Edward. Wow, fight already won. I grinned to myself.

"Hey, Edward," she said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. Edward shifted uncomfortably. Jessica stood behind Lauren, acting as a loyal hench-skank.

"Lauren," Edward said coldly.

"Well, I was, like, thinking, that you would like to take me to the movies sometime." She said, like it was a statement. No, she was not only asking him to take her to the movies, she was saying that he was going to. I couldn't contain my laughter at that, and had to look away. Although, it still didn't escape her notice, and she shot me a glare.

"No thanks," Edward said. Lauren scowled. Then, she turned to me, the first thing in sight to take her anger out on. I looked up at her with an innocent expression, waiting for her to say something.

"So, Bella, which one is it going to be _this_ time?" she sneered, looking pointedly at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I wasn't shocked....I was prepared for it. So, as I silently stood up to face her, I let out a humorless chuckle, before snapping my fist forward and punching her in the face.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped, and I noticed, Ms. Scott, the only teacher in the room, turn around, so she was facing away from us. Lauren let out a high-pitched squeal, and stood up, blood pouring out of her nose.

"MS. SCOTT!! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!?!" Lauren screamed, turning to the teacher. The teacher turned around.

"See what? I didn't see anything..." she said, a smile tugging at her lips. I grinned triumphantly as Lauren ran to the nurse's office. Then I turned back to the table, where all of the Cullens were staring at me with open-mouthed, shocked expressions. Edward's eyes were wide, and Rosalie had this gleefully surprised expression on her face. Jaspr and Alice were frozen, and Emmett was so shocked, his mouth was hanging open, and the food he was chewing fell out of his mouth.

"What?" I asked innocently.

REVIEW! NOW!...or I shall stop writing! I haven't gotten very many reviews…thanks to those who have!


	10. The Kitten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 8: The Kitten

Everyone was quiet until Emmett erupted into laughter. It was so sudden, it scared me, causing me to jump. Rosalie grinned at me.

"I think we are going to get along just fine, Bella." She said, before taking a bite of her food.

"Nice." Jasper commented.

"That.....WAS....FREAKING....AWESOME!" Emmett got out between laughter. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat excitedly. I sat back down next to Edward, who was gawking at me. I blushed.

"Close your mouth before flies get in there." I said, pushing his jaw back up with my hand. I chuckled. Then, he composed himself, and a fascinated look crossed his face as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Well played, Ms. Swan. Well played..." he said, and I blushed. Then the bell rang. I grabbed my bag, and headed towards the door. Edward was by my side in a second.

"I don't understand you." He stated as we walked to Biology.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Well....like what you did back there. You didn't strike me as the kind of person that would not only stand up for themselves, but punch the other person in the face—"

"Are you calling me _spineless!?!"_ I demanded, spinning on him. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening as he took in my angered face.

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"Then _please_ enlighten me, Edward, as to what not standing up for yourself means."

"I meant that the other day—" he started, but quickly changed his direction of words at my pained face, "I mean, you just, are so small. Like a kitten. It's hard to imagine a kitten punching a camel in the face." He said, chuckling. I stared at him for a moment before I started laughing along with him.

"So, Lauren was the camel?" I asked as I started walking again.

"Definitely." He said, widening his eyes in horror. I chuckled.

"Is a kitten a good or bad thing?" I asked, looking up at him before entering the Biology room.

"Good. Definitely good." He said, grinning seductively, before walking into the classroom. I'm sure my eyes were wide as I stared after his retreating figure. Damn, I even had goose bumps.

I followed after him, sitting in my seat just as the final bell rang.

"Okay, all we are doing today is taking notes. Now copy down everything on the board." Mr Banner said, walking into the classroom. I looked up at the white board at the front, and sighed in relief when I swa that it wasn't very much, only on board. But then, he slid the board over, revealing 2 MORE boards filled with writing. I think I almost fainted. I groaned, and Edward chuckled. I took out some paper, but noticed Edward had already started writing and had written a great deal. His pen flew across the paper at an incredible speed. (AN the Cullens are HUMAN!)

His handwriting was neat, flawless script. I found myself trying to imitate it, mesmerized at the gracefulness of it. But my messy scrawl was hopeless, and I found myself taking a full minute just to write the word "Alleles".

Edward looked over at my paper and started laughing. I glowered.

"Are you always this slow, or are you just a perfectionist when it comes to writing?" he joked. I scoffed.

"NO....I was just trying to...um..." I stuttered, not knowing how to answer his question without being caught. I sighed, and mumbled, "Just trying to write like you."

He didn't seem to hear me, because he didn't comment. But when I peaked up at him from behind me hair, he had a huge grin on his face as he continued copying the notes.

"So, tell me about your family." I said as I gave up on writing neat, and started scribbling quickly across the page.

"What do you want to know?"

"What happened to your parents?" I asked, and I noticed him stiffen. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"No, Bella, it's okay. You have a right to know." He said, and I felt a shudder of pain ripple through me. I didn't have a right—I never earned any right that has to do with them.

"I don't have a right." I whispered, repeating my thoughts.

"Yes, you do." He said, dropping his pen and looking me in the eye. "You are our friend. You have the right to know the truth…it wouldn't be right if we kept something from you." He said, but then glowered at the table. His words sent another shudder of pain through me, reminding me that I hadn't been truthful with them. I was keeping secrets, not only about racing, but my past...

"I—" he started, interrupting my thoughts. But then he stopped, and shook his head. He looked back up at me and started again, although it was something different than what he was going to say. "I'm not pained to talk about my parents. They died when I was 5, in a car crash." (AN he was about to tell her about racing)

"I'm so sorry..." I said, feeling bad that I brought it up.

"I'm alright, Bella. Honestly. My adoptive parents, Esme and Carlisle, they are great." He said.

"What about Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper?"

"Jasper and Rosalie are twins, their parents use to abuse them. Rosalie—I think you should ask her. Alice doesn't remember anything from before Esme and Carlisle adopted her. Emmett, he only remembers his parents putting him up for adoption."

"That's....so sad." I whispered. He stared at me for a moment, and I met his beautiful green eyes with my boring brown ones, and my heart accelerated a bit staring at his beautiful features. His eyes seemed to flash with fascination, before he returned to his notes. I took in a shaky breath to steady my heart as I looked back up at the board at the front of the room.

What was I getting myself into?

-

I pulled my car through the crowd and stopped in the middle, and remained inside as I checked out the competition. Nah, maybe I won't race tonight. Thursdays aren't good days for me because I'm anticipating the weekend. There was a tap on my window, and I looked over to see Emmett, cupping his hands to the dark window, squinting his eyes in an effort to see through. I rolled my eyes, and pushed the button, and the door to my Lamborghini slid upwards.

"Hey, man." I said in a deep voice, getting out of the car.

"So...how's my car?" he asked, curiously.

"You mean...._my _car?" I said, grinning. Edward and Jasper came over and Edward leaned against my car.

"HEY! OFF THE PAINT JOB I JUST HAD—" I yelled, forgetting to use my "fake" voice. They all looked at me weirdly.

"I mean, I just had that touched up from the _last_ marks you put on it." I said in my fake voice, glaring at him. He grinned, but straightened out."Well, I'm going to go look around, you know, scout this place out." I said, locking my car. I was honestly curious about how far this place went, it was like a giant underground parking garage.

"Sure, sure." They nodded, and I walked off. I walked out of the crowd and disappeared around a corner, surprised to find an elevator. Huh. Out of curiosity, I pushed the button, and it dinged open. I looked into the poorly lit elevator, and it seemed to work. I walked inside, and stared at all the buttons. There were 2 levels...I sighed and exited the elevator, and rounded another corner.

That was when I heard the whispering.

I back-tracked back around the corner I came from, and peaked out from behind it. There were about 7 tall guys sitting on boxes, talking in a low voice. They looked alike, in the matter they were all huge, and had russet-colored skin. Their hair was black, and they wore baggy jeans and huge shirts. They were clearly a gang by the symbols they wore on their arm bands and bandanas. One was twirling a knife around, while another was glaring murderously at everything in sight. One was pacing back and forth, and 4 others were watching him.

"He said they needed to be dealt with." The one pacing said.

"But, Jacob, does he want it to happen sooner or later?" the one twirling the knife said.

"I say we do it _now_." The one glaring at everything said.

"Yea, Paul, because that would look _so_ good to walk out there and just start shooting everyone." The one twirling the knife said.

"Shut up, Jared." Paul sneered.

"It has to be done sooner. Before the race. They CAN'T win." Jacob said.

"Why doesn't he have faith in us to win it ourselves?" another asked.

"Because they are unbeatable." Jared said casually.

"Jared, can you take them down?" Jacob asked Jared. Jared grinned.

"Consider the Cullens dead."

**Reviews = cupcakes.**


	11. AN

Author's note….Le Gasp.

Hey guys….okay, I freaking hate posting these as much as you hate reading them. I mean, I'm a cool author, right? I barely ever really post Author's Notes, and when I do, they are interesting...

But I HAVE to do this.

It's just I have been so stressed this week with school starting. You might say "Hey, it JUST started, how bad can it really be?" well I have had a lot built up, and it's all about to blow. I am STILL WRITING! I'm not quitting, I'm not putting any stories on hold or adoption, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will not be posting as much as I was. I was posting every day, but I can't do that now....maybe every 3 days or so. If I get lucky every 2.

Last year my grades suffered because I wrote SO much. This year I have to maintain a B average, and I have a lot of difficult classes, as this is my junior year of high school and I am preparing to graduate soon. Also, one of my teachers was arrested the other day for having sex with a student…it's really taking a toll on everybody at our school. My sister is also expecting a baby, so I have been busy with that. Also, only the people that know me personally know this, but I have a lot of animals—around 40 rabbits, 2 dogs, and 3 fish. It is difficult to take care of all of these animals, it takes so much of my time. I am always tired because I stay up to write…and I end up falling asleep in class. Okay, maybe I already fell asleep in Algebra 2....but the point is clear. Lawlz

And thank you so much to all of my readers, and especially my reviewers. I may not always reply to reviews, because I get so many, but you should see my face when I check my email every day, and I have near 200 messages from fanfiction. I was sitting on the computer the other day with a huge grin and I felt so touched, my friend's like "What are you smiling at?" and I choked out, "All of my reviewers! I feel LOVED!" haha. Let me just tell you, he was laughing at how emotional I was. So thank you guys so much! Also, if you ever have any questions, I DO always respond to questions in reviews.

ALSOOOO....my main focus right now is Feel Good Drag. I don't know how soon I will be getting to Seeing Crimson. When I started the story, it was just a side thing. I don't know where I am going with it, unlike my other stories. All of my other stories I have the entire thing planned out. Here is a list of what my main focus is:

-Feel Good Drag  
-My Black Dahlia  
-A Lesson in Charades  
-It All Started With a Comment

So, if you read through this entire AN, you are amazing, and I, JasperSAYSrelax128, dub you amazingly fantastalistically awesome.

Peace, Love, and JasperSAYSrelax.

P.S. MY CHEMISTRY TEACHER EXPLODED A GUMMY BEAR! IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!


	12. And the Thread Was Cut

**Disclaimer:**

**Teacher: Jennifer?  
Me: here.  
Teacher: Crystal?  
Crystal: here.  
Me: nevermind. I'm leaving.**

**Motto: I will sit next to the person I don't like when I own Twilight…which is never.**

Chapter 9: And the Thread Was Cut

I couldn't breathe....I couldn't move...hell, I couldn't even talk. Not that that would be a good idea in this current situation...

I fought against my frozen muscles, urging my body to move. But no matter how hard I fought, I couldn't do anything except stare at the men in horror. They wanted to kill the Cullens—my new friends. They wanted to kill Edward.

Suddenly, my rational thinking returned to me, and I backed away from the corner. But as I scurried backwards, I ran into a garbage can, causing it to fall over, a ringing sound echoing through the underground.

"What the hell was that?!" one of the guys hissed, and I could hear their footsteps quickly approaching. I spun around and fucking _ran._

Luckily, I ran without tripping all the way back to the crowd. I found my car, and found Jasper, Edward, and Emmett still there, talking. I ran up to them, completely out of breath, unable to speak. And it wasn't necessarily from running....

Then, it hit me. What the hell was I going to do? Tell them? Fat chance in hell they would believe me. They would probably call me crazy and shoot me themselves, thinking I was threatening them. Knowing Emmett, he would laugh. But what the hell was I going to do? They were in danger. I owned a gun myself, and I was sure they did, too. So it wouldn't hurt to just warn them…

They stared at me as I stood there, panting. Finally, my breathing calmed and I was able to speak.

"You guys have guns, right?" I said in my deep voice.

"Yea." They all chorused, giving me curious looks.

"Good. Keep them on you." I said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, you are in danger." I was right....Emmett started laughing. No, this couldn't be considered laughing....more like, having seizures, he was laughing SO much. Jasper was concerned, while Edward just stood there with a huge smirk on his face.

Cocky jackass.

I glowered as I whipped my keys out and jumped into my car, and sped off out of the underground. He didn't believe me. Would he ever? They were in trouble, I was only trying to help. If they didn't do as I said, and got hurt, it was their fault. I warned them.

But....it bothered me more than it should.

I only just met them....him. Why should I be so worried whether he got hurt? The thought of the gang succeeding wrenched a hole in my stomach. I shouldn't feel like this. I barely knew them. I have dealt with death before. I have seen it, first hand. I shouldn't feel like this.

But it didn't change the fact that I did_._

As I sped down the empty, abandoned streets toward my home, I couldn't help but wonder. Wonder about where _he_ was nowadays. Wonder about what Austin was doing. Wonder who these gang members were. Wonder who their leader was. Wonder about the upcoming race. But, no matter how hard I tried not to....I wondered the most about Edward.

I wondered about the flash of intuition in his eyes when he sees through my false pretenses about my past. His beautiful, flawless face that looked like it was sculpted by God himself. His musical laugh surrounding my ears like a breeze in the wind, his breath-taking crooked smile. His ability to make me laugh more in the past few days than I have in the past few years. His sweet, caring personality—and his eyes. OH! His eyes…I felt like I could sit and just watch his beautiful green eyes for days, like they were green emeralds on a wedding ring, you just couldn't get enough of looking at them, as cliché as that sounds.

But I wondered about how I felt towards him....and that brought me back to _him._

_Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me loving all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
But now the current's only pulling me down  
It's getting harder too breath  
It won't be too long and I will be going under_

Would I ever be able to open up to anyone? As that thought encircled my mind, Edward's laughing face flashed through my mind. I could practically hear his musical laughter ringing in the car, the sound of bells with a soft touch.

_Can you save me from this?_

After taking care of my car, I silently walked into the house and up the stairs, just barely avoiding falling on my face. I was so tired and confused, I threw off my wig and just collapsed onto my bed, not bothering to change. I was too absorbed in my thoughts...

_Cause it's not my time I'm not going  
There's a fear in me it's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh but I won't go_

He was once there for me…I thought I honestly loved him. I thought he made a mark on my heart in a positive way. But now, the only marks I have are the rope burns on my wrists and the scars of my thoughts and emotions. My emotions will never be the same.

_I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh but I'm taking them back_

But I was struck with a thought. I didn't want him to control me. He was gone, but he still controlled my life. I tried to run, I tried to hide, and deny what happened. I tried to ignore it, and cover it up. I tried to ease the pain, I tried to numb it.

But now I was going to fight it.

_Cause all of this time I've just been too blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friends this life we live, it's not what we have  
It's what we believe in_

-

I woke up late...again. Except this time, I was already late when I woke up. So as I stripped off my clothes and threw on the first thing I touched, I almost tripped on my shoe. I grabbed my shoes and put them on while standing, and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping halfway down. I sighed in relief as I caught myself, and ran outside and sped off towards school.

Too bad I forgot my bag.

I groaned as I pulled into the parking lot. Well, on the plus side, my books were all in my locker...

I ran into the office, and grabbed a late slip, and headed towards the stairs to go to my second period class. I ran as fast as I could up the 2 flights of stairs, but when I was near the top, I tripped.

I fell down the stairs, hitting my back repeatedly on the hard cement. My arms and legs were taking a toll as well, and I knew there would be massive bruising. I felt like the wind was being knocked out of me. But when I reached the bottom, what was worse, is that my head ricocheted off of the cement, and I could feel the warm liquid seeping down my head as my vision blurred.

_Aw, shit. Now I'm really going to be late._ Was my last thought as I backed out.

-

BEEP

Ughh.

BEEP

What is that?

BEEP

Go away.

BEEP

Fuck…off.

BEEP

GO....IN....PEACE!

BEEP

.......

BEEP

"AHHH!" I yelled, sitting up. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a white room. I could still hear the beeping, and soon recognized it as a heart monitor. A pain in the back of my head alerted me of the recent events. I soon realized I was in a hospital room. I tore my eyes away from the heart monitor as I heard a soft click, and the door creaked open. Edward walked in, but his face turned surprised when he saw that I was awake.

"Edward?" I asked as he closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well. I found you pass out on the floor, bleeding, so I took you to the nurse and called the hospital." he said as he sat down in a chair next to my bed. "Don't worry, you didn't get much blood on the floor....because it's all on my jacket." He said, grinning, holding up his ruined jacket. I groaned and closed my eyes at the sight of the dried blood.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I can't believe—"

"Bella, why are you apologizing for bleeding?" he asked, with the most fascinated and confused look on his face.

"Because I ruined your jacket." I mumbled, staring down at my hands.

"Don't worry about it. Alice would have made me thrown it away after today anyways." He said, laughing. I frowned in confusion. "Alice doesn't like us to wear clothes more than once." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What happened with my head?" I asked.

"They stitched it up. You will be released soon..."

"I'm really late for class, aren't I?" I asked. He started laughing. A lot. His laughter made me smile.

"Bella, you just fell down 2 flights of stairs, and cut your head open…and you're concerned that you are _late for class?!"_ he said, and laughed more. Now I glared at him. He was making fun of me. I waited until he was calm before speaking again. But he grinned at my pouting features.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows.

"If you want me to leave—" he started standing.

"No, no! I meant, why are you in the hospital?" I corrected quickly. He sat back down.

"My father is a doctor." He stated. I didn't respond. We sat there in silence, but it wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. It wasn't meant to be interrupted by useless mumbling about stuff that no one cared about, just to fill the silence. It wasn't bad silence, it wasn't pressured silence. It wasn't like we were trying to think of what to say. It wasn't meant to be broken.

The silence was comfortable, and we just sat and enjoyed each other's presence. I felt I could do that easily with Edward, bearing near him soothed me. He felt relaxing to me, like he eased my pain and fears.

Except, not all of my fears can be erased...

As my past thoughts re-circled, My eyes dropped to my entwined hands, and moved towards my wrists. The pink, healed scars dragged around my wrist in a complete circle. Those were the most permanent damages I had received from the...incident. The pink marks ruined my pale skin coloring, and the skin was wrinkled and slightly raised there. I usually covered them with bracelets of long sleeved shirts or jackets, but now, here, in this short-sleeved hospital gown, they shown plain and clear. Just staring at me, demanding my attention. Demanding to relive the moments I received them.

I cringed away from the memories that were threatening to flash through my mind, and turned my focus back to Edward to distract myself. Fear welled up inside of me as I noticed him staring at my wrists with his eyebrows slightly furrowed. His eyes traveled up to my face, before he spoke in a whisper.

"What happened, Bella?"

_You think you know me  
Word on the street is that you do  
You want my history  
What others tell you won't be true_

I walked a thousand miles while everyone was asleep  
Nobody's really seen my million subtleties

I shook my head, and my eyes darted around the small room. But he didn't give up.

"I hear others talk, Bella, but I don't understand what they say." He said, and I immediately knew he was talking about everyone gossiping about what happened. It's true, he wouldn't understand anything. Not even them could understand it, although they faked like they did. They pretended to know. They pretended to care. They pretended to hate. They only wanted to be in the middle of it, to say they know something about it. They only strived for the attention.

_Got stains on my t-shirt and I'm the biggest flirt  
Right now I'm solo, but that will be changing eventually, oh  
Got bruises on my heart and sometimes I get dark  
If you want my auto, want my autobiography  
Baby, just ask me_

I thought of what Edward told me about his past. His entire family all had terrible pasts. From rejection to abuse, to death to the inability to remember. It was heart wrenching, and Edward had shared it with me. He had shared a huge part of his life with me. Why couldn't I do the same?

_I hear you talking  
Well, it's my turn now  
I'm talking back  
Look in my eyes  
So you can see just where I'm at_

I walked a thousand miles to find one river of peace  
And I'll walk a million more to find out what this shit means

I was different. I was pained, and horrified of my past. I couldn't think about my past without breaking down. If only he knew…he would wish he didn't. I couldn't talk about what happened. The only time I ever did was with Austin…but we didn't go into detail. I only stated what happened in a sentence, and I broke down. When it happened, I withdrew from everybody. I wouldn't talk, because I felt like what I said would be used against me. I wouldn't move, because I felt like every motion would be violated. I wouldn't live, because I felt like every action would be regretted. I never spoke about what happened, because I risked total failure. I risked the thread I was hanging by to be cut, and fall into an endless pit of oblivion. Could I continue to keep this from Edward?

We were silent for a long period of time. Time that felt like forever. Time that dragged on and mocked the pain I felt. And as I finally broke the silence, it felt like I was finally breaking the thread.

"His name was Demetri...."

**REVIEW!**

**First song used was "Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down. Second song was "Autobiography" by Ashlee Simpson.**


	13. Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché

Chapter 10: Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO.... Jules96. For no reason what-so-ever. HAHA OKAY OKAY...I'll give a reason...because she's a loser. But she's the COOLEST loser you'll ever meet! HAHA

"What?" he said, slightly shocked that I had spoken so suddenly.

"I was a freshman, and he was a junior." I continued as if he hadn't spoken. I stared down at my scarred wrists, giving into their demands. Edward watched my face intently.

"He was the most popular guy in school, everyone loved him. And as I entered high school, people started showing me attention, especially him. He was always watching me, but we officially met at a party Jessica dragged me to." I looked up at Edward's disgusted face at the mention of Jessica. "He walked up to me and said, "Nice fishing," and I was perplexed. I asked what he meant, and he said to me, "Can't you tell? You have me hooked.'" Edward looked disgruntled.

"I thought it was the cheesiest pick-up line I had ever heard, but it was adorable. We talked, and started hanging around each other in school. Even more people started to pay attention to us, although I could care less. I really didn't like the attention. But when we really started going out, everyone named us the "it" couple....literally. It was really annoying to have everyone look up to you just because of who you were dating. But I ignored them, because I really liked him. He was so sweet….or so I thought." I glowered at my wrists. "He took me to a beautiful river and gave me a locket, and told me he loved me. That was when—I'm not going to say knew, but thought I loved him. The difference between knowing and thinking, is that knowing is knowledge, and knowledge is true." I choked out as tears started brimming over my eyelids and falling down my face. Edward reached over and took my hand in his. As soon as our skin touched, I felt relaxed. I felt safer. His skin was cool, and as he enlaced his fingers with mine, I knew I could continue, for Edward. He deserved the truth.

_We can just pretend.  
Lips that need no introduction  
Now who's the greater sin,  
Your drab eyes seem to invite  
(tell me darling) Where do we begin._

"We dated for another month after that, and then it was his birthday." I could feel the pain in my chest ripping. I felt like I was inserting the key in the huge safe I kept the memories in…all I had to do was turn it.

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began  
Your kiss  
Your calls  
Your crutch  
Like the devils got your hand  
This was over before  
Before it ever began_

"We had drawn many careful lines in our relationship; I just wasn't ready for a sexual relationship. We were sitting in my room, listening to music. Charlie was gone on a fishing trip for the weekend." I turned the key, and the safe flew open, and I gasped and flinched as I relived the memories, and spoke in a strangled voice. "He had gotten up and sat next to me and we were kissing...and then he started touching me...I pulled away and reminded him, but he grew angry. I had never seen him angry before...it was terrifying, the look in his eyes. He raised his hand and slapped me across the face so hard, I fell off of the bed. I was so shocked, I couldn't move. He left the room, and when he came back in, he was carrying a rope..." tears were falling freely now, and sobs started breaking free from my throat. I was trembling, and I was sitting up now with my knees to my chest. Edward rubbed my hand, but his face held a pained and clueless expression. I only wondered how he would react when I was finished.

_Everyone in this town  
is seeing somebody else  
Everybody's tired of someone  
Our eyes wander for help  
Prayers that need no answer now  
I'm tired of who I am  
You were my greatest mistake  
I fell in love with your sin  
Your littlest sin_

"He walked towards me and grabbed me...I screamed and kicked, pleaded and begged as he…tied me to the bed. Then, he started....raping me." I barely got out between my sobs. I completely broke down.

And the thread was cut.

I felt like I was falling, with no one to catch me. I sat there and cried. The look on Edward's face was somewhere between horrified and mortified. Now he would leave. He would put on a disgusted face and walk out, leaving me here to break down on my own. Just like everyone else. No one wanted to be near a piece of trash, somebody's throwaways. A _whore._ I was just waiting for him to rip his hand from my grasp and storm out. And then, it happened. He discarded my hand.

But what shocked me....was that he pulled me into his embrace.

I no longer felt like I was falling, but now felt like someone was reaching a hand out to catch me. I was being caught. I was no longer in the bed, but now in his lap, clutching to his shirt as I cried. He gently rubbed my back, while his strong, comforting arms were around me, and his face was buried in my hair.

"He tortured me all weekend!" I cried out in a sob.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe—that anyone could do that to you!" his voice turned angry. I stiffened in his arms, but he relaxed, causing me to relax. "I can't believe what Lauren has said to you....what everyone has said."

"They are angry at me for putting him behind bars. Although, he's out now." I muttered under my breath. Edward pulled away and looked me in the eyes, and when he spoke, he spoke with such sincerity and power.

"Bella, I promise, I will _never _let anyone hurt you, ever again. No one will ever put you in pain again."

There was a knock on the door, and the doctor came in. My eyes widened when I took in the gorgeous face and blue eyes. His hair was blonde and combed back, and as I read the name tag I wasn't surprised to find that this was Dr. Cullen.

"Hello, Bella. I see you have woken." He said, looking at me and Edward. I moved to get up, but Edward hand held me down in his lap. "Your father is filling out the release papers as we speak. How are you feeling? Any pain?" now that I thought about it, my head hurt. A lot.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine." I lied. I chuckled inside my head. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bella, I know you enough by now to know when you are lying." He said. Dr. Cullen sighed.

"I'm sending you home with some pain medication..." he started scribbling across his clipboard. "I'm Carlisle, by the way." He said with a friendly smile. I grinned back at him.

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay, you're all set." He said, motioning for the door. Edward and him left, and I changed back into my clothes that were on the couch. I walked outside and was immediately ambushed by Edward.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked as he put his arm around me, leading me out of the building.

"He was called down to the station. Anyways, if we hurry, we can make it to last period." He directed me toward a silver Volvo. I hesitantly got in the car. The car purred to life, and I stared out the dark windows, thinking of everything that had happened. Thinking of Edward, himself.

"What's your favorite color?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"I don't know, 20 questions." He said, grinning, as he drove towards the school.

"Blue." I said, "Yours?"

He turned to me and looked me over before he grinned, and stated, "Brown." I raised my eyebrows, a bit confused at his answer.

"Brown?" I asked in disbelief, "Why brown? That's the color of dirt." He laughed.

"Brown is the color of many beautiful things." He said in a tone that insinuated that he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. "Favorite band?" he asked.

"Rise Against." I said, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Not many people know about them..." he said. "They're my favorite, too. Favorite car?" he asked. I grinned.

"Bugatti Veyron." I declared. Yea, I loved my Lamborghini, but if they sold Bugatti's here, I would have one. Not only is it the third fastest car in the world, but it costs 2 million dollars. He grinned, and his eyebrows rose again.

"Wow, surprised you know cars..." he said. I was laughing hysterically on the inside. If only he knew... "My favorite is the Pagani Zonda." I grinned. That was also a very nice car. "Have you had any pets before?"

I laughed. "Well, I had a goldfish once...but the tank cleaner broke, and the tank turned completely green, and we couldn't find the fish. Literally. You couldn't see anything except green." I said, and he started laughing. (AN: okay, this is a joke, because I went to my best friend's house, and she has a single gold fish in a pretty big tank...well the cleaner broke and all spilled into the tank and in one day, it turned completely green. I was laughing SO hard because you couldn't even see the poor fish, and once it came forward and I was like "THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS!!" HAHAHA)

We pulled into the parking lot, and I said my goodbyes to Edward and headed towards the office to check in…again.

"Oh, Bella! You have a new schedule!" Ms. Cope said as I walked in, laying a piece of paper on the counter. I picked it up and read over the classes. All of my classes were the same, except I had PE before lunch now, and instead of Spanish, I was in French, last period. Well, at least I was lucky enough to be able to get into French. I sighed as I exited the office and walked towards the French classroom, room 217. I took a deep, nervous breath as I twisted the doorknob, and walked into the room.

I instantly regretted it.

Every person in the room was staring at me, and then they started talking. I scanned the room as I walked towards the teacher's desk. I was happy to see Edward grinning at me. My body instantly relaxed, knowing Edward was in here. I handed the teacher the slip, and went to sit down next to Edward. Before I could say anything to Edward, the teacher got out of her seat and walked towards me. The entire class was silent.

"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Madame Noel. Tu t'appelle comment?" she asked. Crap. Okay, bonjour was hello...Je m'appelle was my name is...so her name is Madame Noel. Tu t'appelle comment meant....and you are!

"Bonjour, Madame Noel. Je m'appelle Bella." I stated, and she smiled. Oh, I get it. She was testing me.

"Comment allez-vous?" she asked. I froze. What the hell was that suppose to mean?!

"Uhh...umm...baisez-vous?" I said, and everyone gasped. Edward's eyes widened.

Aw, shit. This is why I don't take language classes...

Madame Noel stood there with a shocked and angered expression on her face. I leaned over to Edward, and whispered, "What did I just say?" when he spoke, he whispered directly in my ear.

"You just said 'Fuck you' to our teacher." My jaw dropped.

Aw, shit.

"Madame Noel, vous devrez l'excuser. Elle est juste venue de l'hôpital, elle a frappé sa tête assez durement. Elle a des temps difficiles se souvenant." Edward spoke fluently. His words flowed in a perfect accent, not once did he stutter, and he spoke with such authority, that whatever he was saying I had to believe. That is, if I understood any of it. (AN: Edward said "Madame Noel, you will have to excuse her. She just came from the hospital, she hit her head pretty hard. She's having a hard time remembering." And I had to translate what Edward said. I'm not THAT good at French yet...)

Madame Noel seemed satisfied with whatever Edward told her, for she turned around and walked back to the front of the classroom and started teaching. I would have to thank Edward later.

-

When the bell rang, Edward and I walked out of the classroom and down the stairs, but when I reached the bottom, I was tackled by a black blur. Then, I realized the blur was Alice, as soon as I heard the jibbering.

"OHMAIGAWDBELLA! Ican'tbelieveyoufell! Areyouokay? Good,because you'resleepingovertonight!" I waited until she stopped before I said anything.

"What was that?" I asked, chuckling. Edward walked off to go find the others, while Alice repeated what she just said.

"You're going to sleep over tonight!" she declared, squealing.

"Says who?!"

"Says ME!" I sighed. I already knew there was no way I could get out of this. Well, maybe if I...

"Alice, where's my car?" I asked, scanning the parking lot for my Audi.

"Oh, I drove it to your house so you couldn't esc—I mean, it's at your house." She said, smiling innocently. Then, a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "You know, your Audi runs a lot like—"

"Hey, are those the new Prada boots!?!"

"WHERE!?!?!"

Alice spun around and ran in the direction of a group of kids. I laughed at the easiness of distracting her. Thankfully she hadn't finished that sentence...I inched my way towards the exit of the school. I walked out of the building, and started down the stairs, when I heard a booming voice from behind me.

"BELLA!"

It startled me, and I tripped and fell down the flight of stairs. I quickly jumped up, ignoring the gasps and worried looks from the students and teachers.

"I'm okay!" I yelled, coolly. Emmett was laughing hysterically, while Edward was running over to me worriedly.

"Are you okay?!" he asked, taking my face in his hands and looking me over. A blush colored my cheeks at our close contact...and also the embarrassment of falling.

"Yes, MOM, I'm fine." I said, walking towards the Volvo...which was now my ride to where I was staying for the night. "Um, wait." I said as I stared at the car, "How are we all going to fit?"

"You sit in the front, Alice will sit on Jasper's lap. She can practically pass for a 6 year old anyway—" Edward said, but cut off as Alice stepped on his foot with her heel. Hard.

"OUCH!" he yelled, limping away from her. She grinned smugly as they started filing into the car, and I sat in the front while Edward drove. When we got to the house, I realized something.

"Alice, I don't have any clothes." She grinned evilly, like I had just fallen into a trap. Oh shit.

"Don't worry, I have some that happen to be exactly your size...and I already called Charlie." My eyes widened as I stared at her retreating figure, skipping into the house. Freaking pixie.

I hesitantly walked into the house, and gasped. The house was absolutely huge. It was beautiful, and white. There were glass walls, and, well, there weren't enough words to describe how stunning it was. "Okaaaaayyyy Bella....DRESS UP TIME!" Alice shrieked, and I swear I could hear the squeaky horror music, as she ran up to me from behind and grabbed me.

"NOOOOO! ALICE!" I screamed, as her and Rosalie grabbed onto me and dragged me up the stairs. They dragged me down the hallway.

"AHHHHHHHH—oh, hey, Edward." I said as we passed Edward and walked into the bathroom. They slammed the door shut, and I started screaming again.

-A lot of screaming later-

The door creaked open, and I could see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett standing outside of it, waiting for me to come out.

Oh hell no.

"I'm not going out there." I told Alice.

"Yes...you are." She said, her face turning murderous. Little did it phase me.

"Alice, please. I have seen stuff that will have you shaking in your tiny socks. You don't scare me."

-

"OWAYY! OWAY! I WIVE UP!" my talking was muffled by the _dirty_ sweat sock that was in my mouth. Rosalie was holding my arms behind my back. Alice ripped the sock out of my mouth, and I started spitting. I idly wondered who's—

"Don't worry, it's not Emmett's." Rosalie confirmed, reading the look on my face.

"It's Edward's." Alice said, grinning knowingly. Okay, I honestly didn't know what to think of that. But it made me feel better knowing it wasn't Emmett's...or even Jasper's. Alice touched up my lip gloss, and I glanced at the outfit I was wearing. I was wearing extremely short shorts...I think they were called booty shorts...and a tight tank top. I looked like Tanya threw up on me.

Oh, sorry...Slut.

I sighed as I creaked the door open again, and peaked out to see the boys still standing there. Alice shoved me out the door, and all of their eyes widened as they took in my new appearance. They stared for a while, before Emmett broke the silence....being Emmett.

"HOLY SHIT, BELLA! YOU ACTUALLY LOOK...HOT!" he yelled, giving me a once over. Jasper nodded, while Edward looked petrified. I growled and walked by Emmett, and kneed him in the groin. He groaned, and fell over.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I'd help fix your problem...no matter how small." I said, chuckling, before I walked down the stairs after Rosalie and Alice. There were a bunch of blankets laid out across the living room, so I grabbed one and sat down on the couch, cross-legged, snuggling into the blanket. The guys came down, and Emmett was glaring at me. I laughed. Edward had this look about him...he looked slightly impressed.

"Okay…what do you guys want to do?" Alice asked as she sat down. "Truth or Dare?"

"NO!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "That game is so last year. Seriously."

"Movies?"

"Boring." Jasper pitched in.

"Pranks?"

"Immature." Emmett said.

"Hide and go seek?"

"PERFECT!" Emmett yelled.

"Yea, because that's not immature at all." Edward said, rolling his eyes. I chuckled.

"No, that's actually a good idea." Rosalie and Jasper agreed. And, the next thing we knew, we were all agreeing on playing Hide and go seek.

"Okay…rules….you can go outside, but no hiding in the forest. And...that's it. Once the person finds you, you can run. It doesn't count until they tag you." Alice said, and everyone looked around at each other. (AN: hahha I use to play hide and go seek in the house with my cousin when I was like, 9, and he would always move around from where he was, and I would get so mad because I could never catch him, because after I'd look in a place he'd run and hide in that place. HAHA)

"Not it." I said casually.

"Not it." Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all said at the same time, quickly, leaving Emmett gob-smacked.

"Hey!" he said, sounding like a little kid who was just pushed off of the swing. I chuckled.

"Emmett, close your eyes, and count to 20—SLOWLY!" Alice said. Emmett sighed, but closed his eyes and started counting. All at the same time, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, and I jumped up from the couches, shoving each other in an effort to run as fast as we could towards a hiding spot. Sadly, I was the slowest, and everyone had disappeared from site, leaving me standing in the middle of the house, not knowing where to go. I could hear Emmett counting, "15...."I decided to run up the stairs. I carefully took light steps up the stairs, and ran down the hallway, jumping over a knocked over garbage can.

"18....19...."

Suddenly, something shot out and grabbed me from behind, pulling me backwards. I stifled a scream as I was yanked into a dark room, and the door slammed shut. Suddenly, I realized it was a small closet…and I wasn't the only person in here.

"I can't see...who is it?" I whispered. I heard a musical chuckled right by my ear, and I knew just how small this closet was...along with who I was in here with.

"Santa Claus." He said. I could practically see him rolling his eyes.

"Haha. Very funny." I muttered. I could feel his sweet, cool breath on my neck as we stood, crushed together in the cramped closet. I was in front of him, and his face was so close to mine.

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" I whispered softly. He chuckled.

"Knowing Emmett...we have a while." I giggled. Then, he slid his arm around my waist. His hand rested on my hip, and I felt shivers run down my spine. What was wrong with me?

Edward was a friend.

Do friends hold each other like this? Do friends cause your heart to skip a beat every time they smile? Do friends leave you stumbling for your words? Do friends find each other attractive? Edward was a friend...right?

But as we stood here, so close together, in this tiny, cramped closet, I couldn't help but lose all of my thoughts. The only thing I could think of was his cool sweet breath on my neck, his face inches from mine, his hand on my hip...

I was petrified. I couldn't move.

We sat there for hours.

I twisted my head to the side to get a good look at his face. I needed to see if he was having these same, strange feelings. But, I was met with the dark. I couldn't see him. But I felt his breathing come closer to my face. His breath fanned across my face, and I found myself entranced. His lips were a couple inches from mine—

And then the door swung open.

"EDDIE-BOY!" Emmett yelled. Edward and I were apart, and Edward dashed out of the closet, with Emmett chasing after him. I laughed as I could hear their fight running down the stairs.

"FUCK! EMMETT IS DOESN'T FUCKING COUNT IF YOU THROW A FREAKING BOOK AT ME!"

I laughed. Alice ran up behind me and hitched her arm around mine. "We have a guest room, Bella." She said, leading me to where I would be staying. I cleaned off the make-up and brushed my teeth, and walked out of the room, to see everyone going to sleep. I pulled my bag out that I had retrieved from my locker, and looked through it. I had some books, money...and my gun. Crap, I had better hide that. I closed my bag tight and shoved it under the bed.

"'Night." I called out the door.

"Goodnight." Everyone chorused. Edward walked by my room, watching me out of the corner of his eye. I closed the door and laid down in bed, thinking. Thinking of what happened.

I knew I was attracted to Edward, there was no denying that. Who wouldn't be attracted to Edward? He was gorgeous. But that didn't mean I liked him. No, I had been down that road before. It wouldn't happen again.

But, did it mean that it _would_ happen again if I _did_ like him?

Edward was different. He was sweet, caring, nice, kind, intelligent, he didn't care about what everyone thought, he had a great family, he was so sweet—but I also thought Demetri was. I thought he was all of those things, and look how that turned out.

But Edward was different. He wouldn't hurt me. He promised.

But promises could always be broken. Promises weren't blood on stone. Promises weren't bound by life and death. Promises were merely words. Words can be broken. Words can be lied. Words can be morphed and manipulated. Words were nothing more than one man saying he wouldn't do something.

But…it sounded so much sweeter coming from Edward.

I had only met Edward, I knew that. I couldn't feel anything strongly about him so soon. End of discussion.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a noise from the living room. I looked at the clock—2:00 in the morning. I had been up all night thinking. The noise sounded like a light thud, like something falling over. Everyone was asleep. Something was off.

I silently got out of my bed and reached for my bag under my bed. I grabbed my gun out of the bag, and loaded a couple of bullets into it. I made sure the safety was on as I cracked the door open, and stared out into the dark hallway. It was empty. I opened the door further, and carefully pressed my feet against the floor lightly as to not make any noises. I walked to the end of the hallway, and found a dirty footprint on the stairs, leading to the third level of the house. I walked up the stairs, quickly but silently, both hands on my gun, down at my side. When I reached the top, I froze.

A large man was standing outside of a door, dressed in black, holding a hand gun similar to mine. He had russet colored skin, and I knew he was from the gang. I did the first thing I could think of.

I took the safety off of my gun, placed my hand on the trigger, and shot.

The loud echoing of the gun shot resounded through the house. I heard him quietly groan as the bullet pierced his shoulder blade. It wouldn't kill him, but it would injure him. He spun around, an angry look on his face. I noticed it was that one guy—Paul.

In one swift movement, he raised his gun towards me, and pulled the trigger.

My pained screams filled the empty house.

_Was this over before  
Before it ever began?_

_No, baby, it's only the beginning._

**Reviews = cupcakes.**

**the song was "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin. Except, I added the very last line about the beginning.**


	14. I Cling to Your Promise

Hawt Dayumn, I have noticed I write a lot about Bella getting shot....or stabbed...or falling down stairs....or hurt...or almost killed....and even killed....and serial killers and assassins.....Hawt dayumn.

Chapter 11: I Cling to Your Promise

The bullet leaving its barrel sound went off destroying my hearing. _Wait._ I shouldn't hear. I thought...I...wait a second. I'm supposed to be dead. Why am I not dead?!

As soon as I came out of my socked state, the excruciating pain hit me like a train. I screamed out in pain as I felt the bullet lodged deep in the flesh of my left shoulder. My entire frame trembled as my legs gave out from under me, and I fell to the floor, struggling to breathe. The gun flew from my grasp and slid across the wood floor and under a door.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

I felt like I was choking as my body immediately went into shock from the sudden intrusion. It had all happened so fast, all of two seconds. I could hear footsteps running through the house, searching for the source of the commotion as I lay on the floor, bleeding, trying to will myself to breath and fight against my drooping eyelids. Paul walked closer to me, and then a door at the end of the hallway swung open.

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

As I continued to suck in ragged breaths as the pain shot through my upper body, spreading, blood poured freely from my shoulder. I barely noticed as Edward ran out of the room at the end of the hallway, a gun in hand. I couldn't see his face through my pain-clouded eyes, but I knew it was him. He raised the gun, just as Paul turned around to face him. Edward fired his hand gun, just as Paul ducked. The bullet flew and hit a vase on the other side of the hall, shattering it. Paul quickly jumped up and ran down the stairs, escaping quickly. "Bella!" Edward yelled , running over to where I laid on the ground, covered in my own blood. The pain was spreading like wildfire through my body as the blood continued to pulse out of my arm. I tried as best I could to fight off the pain, to stay awake, so I focused on Edward's face.

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

"Bella, stay with me! Don't close your eyes!" Edward spoke roughly. I tried to focus in on his voice, the soft, musical sound. Although right now it was leaking with panic. And panic was poison. Edward cradled me in his arms as he lifted me off of the ground. I screamed out in pain at the sudden movement as it jerked against my shoulder. Edward's posture grew more frantic as he ran quickly down the stairs. I clutched to his shirt, clenching my teeth against the horrid pain running through me.

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, running into a room. The hot red liquid pulsed out of my arm, now covering Edward in my blood. I screamed out in pain again as Edward lowered me down on what I think was a bed. "Bella, try to stay awake!" Edward yelled frantically. "You'll pull through this!" he promised, although, I already knew what promises were. They were empty words. I sensed there was someone else in the room, but the pain flooded my body, and I couldn't find myself tearing my focus away from Edward to hold it back. My eyes stared at his beautiful face as I panted and sweat beaded on my skin.

_And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames_

"E-Ed—Edward." I whispered as my eyes started fluttering close. Then my body started jolting.

"CARLISLE!" Edward screamed, as my body went into a seizure. My consciousness wavered as the pain enveloped my mind, wrapping around it and tugging. Finally, my body gave into the pain as I permanently faded into the darkness.

_Here I am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn_

**Will she live? Okay, stupidest question…no one had better ask me that.**


	15. Whispers in the Dark

I forgot to mention the song from last chapter was "Beauty from Pain" by Superchick. The first song I'm using is kind of like Edward's POV…

ALSO....they are not together yet. Just to let you know. They are confused about their feelings right now. So basically, they love each other, but they don't know it...and you'll know when they are TOGETHER, because Edward will ask her to be his girlfriend....just wanted to make that clear.

Chapter 12: Whispers in the Dark

I was peaceful. I didn't know where I was, but wherever I was, I was at peace. Is this what Resting in Peace means? Maybe I'm dead…maybe the bullet was fatal, and after my body went into shock, I died. Perhaps this was a dream. Where I was now….I was in the dark. I was in the dark, but I was being guided by a sweet voice, a beautiful face, and an amazing person. The person seemed to guide me out of the dark, towards the light.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

With odd realization, I recognized this as no dream, but instead, of real life. Who was this beautiful person, exactly? I heard his beautiful laugh echo through the darkness, drawing me into the luscious, mesmerizing sound. I sat in a dark room, just sitting, pondering the sound. It made me happier than anything in the world. Even more so than racing.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

Stupid, Bella. His laughter is just a sound. Just another sound in the world. But I wanted to hear more of it. I wanted to relish in it, to create more of it. I wanted to be the one to be the cause of the laughter. In a good way, of course. I want to be the one to place that breath-taking crooked smile on his face, to be able to hold his hand freely.

I sat in the dark room, not knowing what was going on. The pitch-black darkness was riveting, but soon I heard a soft, musical melody drift to my ears.

_No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear my whispers in the dark_

The tune was the most melodic and beautiful thing I had ever heard. And it wasn't only beautifully written, but the voice that created it sounded intuitive. It sounded like it was specifically made for me. With shocked realization, I found I knew that voice. So, who was this mystery man exactly?

Easy. It was Edward.

-

My eyes fluttered open soundlessly. My whole body was incredibly soar, and it was hard to move. My should felt like it was on fire, while my head pounded. My eyes adjusted to the light, and I looked around the room. I was in a room that I didn't recognize. I could tell I was still in the Cullen house, because of the house design and the pictures on the wall. My eyes flitted over the walls of CD's and books, and past the gigantic stereo system. My eyes finally traveled up the huge bed I was laying on, and rested on the Edward, who was sitting in a chair by my bedside with his head lying on the bed. I almost erupted into laughter as I realized he was sleeping. Light snores came from him, and his tousled hair gently shook as he inhaled and exhaled.

My fingers of my good hand had a mind of their own as they trailed up into his hair. My fingers lightly played with his hair as he slept, and I found myself mesmerized with the shiny bronze perfection. Wow, stalkerish much, Bella?

I chuckled silently as to not wake him. What I didn't expect was for my shoulder to blaze with burning fire as the movement shook it. I silently groaned. I looked over at my bandaged shoulder with distaste. Well, at least I'm alive.

I returned to trailing my hands through his bronze hair, when suddenly, his head raised, and his eyes met mine. Aw, shit. I've been caught.

"Um....hi?" I murmured, blushing embarrassingly that I had been caught. He stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Bella!" Edward erupted, moving to hug me, but stopped himself half way leaning towards me, remembering my shoulder. Then, suddenly, he dipped his head down and kissed me on the cheek. As he pulled away, his lips lingered against my cheek for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. I blushed scarlet as he sat back down in the chair with a weird look in his eye as he looked away from me and out the window. I didn't understand the look at all. It was confused yet...knowing. Wow, that makes total sense, Bella. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

"Was that you....singing?" I asked quietly, not knowing what to say. His eyes snapped over towards mine with surprise.

"You heard that?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Um...yea. It was really beautiful. It....helped me." Wow, could that have sounded any more idiotic? Now he probably thinks you're stupid or something. "Did you write that?"

He cracked a small smile as he looked back out the window. "Yes."

"Does it have a name?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, but not giving me the name.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not telling." He said playfully. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Tell me." I demanded, not giving up without a fight.

"No." he said, shaking his head with a huge grin plastered across his smug face.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"And why not?" I asked attempting a different angle.

"Because." He said as if it were a suitable answer. He reminded me of a 6 year old. I let out a laugh, but groaned and flinched when it sent a surging pain through my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly, jumping up and fluttering over me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I sighed, and he sat back down. Then the question came that we were trying to avoid.

"Bella, can you remember anything?" he asked quietly. I thought over last night's events thinking of what I should say. I was a bad liar. I was surprised I had gotten this far already with how many lies I've told them…so I decided to stick as close to the truth as possible.

"I heard a noise got up to check it out, and I saw a guy...." I trailed off, thinking of what to say as an explanation about the gun. Wait—what happened to my gun!?! I remember....it fell from my hand and…flew under a door. Aw, shit. I only hope no one finds it until I can get to it. "He turned around and shot me." I said, and it was quiet again.

Edward shocked me as he leaned forward, and suddenly grabbed my hand closest to him my uninjured arm. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He said, pressing his cool lips to the top of my hand. I was instantly shocked at the gesture, not sure of what it meant. Friends kiss other friend's hands….right? But right now I was too distracted as to why he was sorry.

"Sorry for what?" I murmured, my blush growing as he held my hand to his lips, not taking them away.

"For not protecting you. I promised you I would. I broke my promise—"

"Edward, don't say that." I said, cutting him off. "It didn't matter. You would only have gotten hurt. You did protect me, he was about to finish me off." I said, and Edward flinched at my words. "Besides, you shouldn't promise things, because people can't keep promises. They're empty words." I spoke my thoughts for the first time on the matter. Edward looked like I had slapped him as he pulled away, sitting back in his seat to watch me.

"Are you saying I don't intend to keep my promise?" he spoke as if I had slapped him, too. As I responded, I kept a blank face looking him directly in the eye.

"Not so much as that, it's just…you can't guarantee that you can keep a promise. There is no such thing as a promise, actually. Because you can promise that you love someone, but then incidents…circumstances, change things. You can promise to give someone the time of their life but that would count on how that person felt towards the matter. You can promise to protect someone, but that would be useless, because it isn't in your hands. It's in fate's hands. Edward, don't promise things you can't control." I finished, staring at the huge, comfortable bed I was laying on.

"I'm going to keep my promise, Isabella Marie Swan, as long as I'm alive." He said with such intensity and determination, you had to believe him. But I couldn't. Instead of thinking about it, I thought back to when I was still living in Arizona. I thought back to the night I had been caught, and sent here. I thought of everything I've witnessed and been through since I've been back in this cursed city, and how the bullet was like a new revelation, bringing together everything and having an impact on me, and bringing me closer to Edward. "You know, that bulle..." I started, not sure how to word this.

"Yes?" Edward prompted me to continue.

"It made me realize that all of this stuff happened for a REASON."

"And what's that?"

".....I'm not sure yet."

I admitted, my epiphany disappearing. Edward's musical laughter filled the room, and I smiled up at him, reveling in the sound. Edward leaned closer to me, grinning. His face was about 3 inches from my face as he spoke teasingly.

"So....you like my room?"

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. He lightly chuckled, his cool, sweet breath fanning over my face. His breath was so sweet it created a haze in my mind.

"It's whatever kind of question you want it to be." he answered, grinning slyly. I think my heart skipped a beat as my breath staggered, but I quickly covered it up with an eye roll.

"Yea, did your mom make you clean it?" I asked, laughing. He narrowed his eyes playfully as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"No, but did your daddy pick out that Audi for you?" he shot back.

Oh hell no.

"How dare you! You—you—Asshole!" I shrieked.

"I know a fake when I see them, Bella. And you are no car expert." He stated. I almost erupted into laughter at the idiotic notion. Oh, the very thought of me being a car idiot! Instead, I only smirked.

"Yea, and I bet you're one of those people who think a Porsche 911 Turbo is better than a Corvette c7." I stated, laughing at the ridiculous idea. He raised an eyebrow at me, silently grinning. My smile faltered as realization dawned over me. "No!" I gasped.

He grinned and nodded. "Got to give it to the Porsche." My good hand twitched, just yearning to reach out and bitch slap him in the back of the head. I gritted my teeth as I replied.

"Corvette."

"Porsche."

"Corvette."

"Porsche."

"Corvette."

"Pors—"

Suddenly, the door of the room swung open, smashing against the wall, as Emmett bounded into the room, with everyone in tow. Everyone immediately started giving their condolences and...oh God. Presents. Alice was jumping up and down as she literally threw a bunch of clothes at me. She was grinning as she held the huge pile of clothes in her tiny hands. My eyes widened as I looked at her fearfully. "Alice!" Edward hissed, giving her a stern look. She stopped jumping, and sighed and ran out of the room, but came back with something else. She opened a small leather pouch, and carefully pulled out what look like a bunch of strings. With a closer look, I realized it was a friendship bracelet, laced with jewels on leather string. It read "Best friend" on a silver rectangle in the middle, and the jewels were deep blue, appearing to be sapphire. I gasped as Alice slid the bracelet on my wrist and tightened it. Edward smiled.

"It came straight from her heart." he told me.

"Yea, and straight from Taiwan." Emmett pitched in, laughing hysterically. Alice growled as she hit Emmett in the back of the head.

While everyone shoved flowers in my face, Emmett sheepishly held up a piece of paper with a drawing on it, saying "GET WELL SO I CAN TRIP YOU AGAIN!!" the picture was of me driving in the Audi. I laughed out loud at the picture. I couldn't control my laughter, and Emmett's face fell. "You don't like it?" he asked, looking like I had just pushed him off of his favorite swing. My laughter died down, and I sucked in a short breath, as to not hurt my shoulder.

"No." I said, and his heart broke. "I freaking love it!"

He ran over, about to engulf me in a hug, when Edward stopped him, pointing to my hurt shoulder. "Oh, yea." Emmett said, stepping back. Then, Carlisle walked in the room, carrying a bag of liquid.

"Bella, I had to remove the bullet from your flesh. It was in pretty good. Your body went into shock, but we were able to get it out in time. Just relax, I'm going to add some more pain medicine." Carlisle said, and only then did I notice the needles sticking in my elbow and hand for the IV. A wave of queasiness washed over me, and I started feeling sick.

"Bella, you can't really be afraid of a needle?" Edward stated in disbelief.

"Shut up." I mumbled, feeling a little drowsy from the pain medication. My head felt a bit heavier though as my eyes drooped and I stared at Edward. I felt like I was riding a buzz.

"You look SOOOO pretty.....like, someone turned a light on under your skin." I said to Edward, my words slurring. I could hear everyone's laughter in the background, but I only focused on Edward's amused face.

"No more pain medicine for you, Bella."

And then I fell asleep.

**REVIEW! I already have a plan for the sequel when this is finished! MWUAHAHAH-chokes-**

**The song used was "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet**

**ANDDD....I ALREADY HAVE 3 CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR MY BOOK! WOOO! If you guys like either Twilight, Harry Potter, or House of Night, you are so going to love this!**


	16. Interview

Interviewer: Jules96

Being interviewed: JasperSAYSrelax128

**Your first Fanfiction story was Oops, he did it again! What was it that made you want to write it?**

Well, I had been reading fanfiction stories for a while, and I really wanted to try and write my own story. I just thought, "Hey, I can take a common idea for a story and make it hilarious!" that was what my first thoughts were. I wrote the first 12 chapters of OHDIA while I was at my friend Rachelle's house for a week during spring break, by hand. I hadn't planned on carrying OHDIA out as long as it was, but I'm glad I did.

**How did you come up with the name of Oops, he did it Again!?**

Well, originally it was going to be called "Bella Sitting" but there were so many of those! So I wanted something different…I didn't mean for the theme of the story to be about Emmett. If anything ,I really wanted it to be about Edward and Bella. But I was caught up in Emmett's obnoxious personality I had created. And when I was trying to decide a new name at the last minute, the song "Oops, I did it again!" just kept playing through my head, and I typed down the name.

**How do you come up with all of your story ideas? From everyday life? Does it just pop into your head?**

Both. A lot of funny things happen to me and my friends. We are really…laughable people. Haha. We will just be sitting in class, and someone will say a word, or something, and I can look at my best friend and we can erupt into laughter. Also, the adventures just pop into my head as I'm going through the day. I always tend to think "What if the Cullens…" you know, anything the Cullens do that would seem ordinary to us would turn into something huge for them. Like going to the zoo ;) But mostly, things just come as I'm sitting in front of my laptop, typing.

**When first writing on Fanfiction, did you expect to get so many reviewers?**

Hell no. I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't expect people to think me near as funny as they tell me I am. Haha. Now I have people actually FIGHTING over who is my biggest fan ;)

**What is your favorite genre to write?**

You know, Humor is easily my favorite. That was what I started with, and I love to laugh more than ANYTHING in the world. Although, I feel I can write some powerful pieces of Angst…

**Where did you get of the titles The Good Left Undone, and My Black Dahlia?**

Thos are both song names. I feel lyrics of songs are powerful, and I always use them in writing. The Good Left Undone was based on the song by Rise Against. It was basically referring to how all of the good that was done in the first story wasn't all finished…if that makes sense? James as coming back. Bella wouldn't get her happy ending until he was permanently destroyed. My Black Dahlia was also based on a song by Hollywood Undead. The song fit perfectly for how Bella was feeling. Edward had left her, and she felt hate, hurt, sadness. She cut herself, tried to kill herself, did drugs...the Black Dahlia was a girl who was murdered and her body was severed, I have a feeling the name of the song is used as in Bella is practically destroying herself.

**You write mostly humor stories. What got you to write My Black Dahlia, considering it's such a depressing story?**

That's a good question. Well, my sister was going through some stuff and she was recovering, and I have my own past(I've never done drugs, just to let you all know)…and I knew how it was with drug addicts. I wanted to write MBD because…I wanted to write something where Edward had to watch Bella suffer, as bad as that sounds. Sometimes it's okay to write sad stories every now and then, because it uproots certain emotions and feelings you have. And when you transfer those emotions into words, it creates extremely powerful work.

**How do you deal with the pressure of keeping up with the viewers, replying to reviews, and people copying your stories?**

Well, I'm on my email ALL the time, checking for reviews from you guys. Seriously, when I get home from school, it's the first thing I do is check. Even when I wake up. I get a LOT of reviews though, and I read All of them and take the names of people leaving them, but I unfortunately can't reply to all of them. I always reply to a question. As for updating, I write at any chance I get. I am always excited to add a new chapter just to see what my readers have to say about it, whether they just submit a short review saying "I love it" that just makes me happy. And the copying stories hassles, I am really upset with it at first, but I turn to my friends and readers and they help me work it through. Especially Jules96, SnappleApple450, and birningice.

Have you ever considered joining a community or co-writing a story?

Well, I really don't exactly know what you mean by community, but if I co-write a story, that is probably a bad idea, because I am controlling and have a large imagination and I would probably take over the story and it would go in the direction I want and my poor co-author would be left behind. Trampled on. Poor co-author….

**How did you come up with your username?**

Oh, haha! Well, I love Jasper. I just love, love, LOOOOVE him! And since I read the first book, I like the part where Jasper says "Relax!" so whenever someone was freaking out about something, or excited, or mad, I would walk around saying "Jasper says relax!" haha.

**Do you have any favorite authors or stories?**

Well, probably my favorite story EVER, was the story called "Lollipop" by Lollirotxox. that was my first story I read on here, and it is literally, THE most OUTSTANDING, Hilarious one-shot. Seriously, read it. It's funnier than all of the OHDIA's combined. The other story I love is "A Day With Jasper" by JaspersDaughter. It's a work in progress, but it is the sweetest thing! My favorite authors...PopItLikeAPopTart. Read her story, it's freaking hilarious.

Does anyone help you write your stories or give you ideas?

Haha, well, I have someone who I discuss my ideas with. She basically tells me if she likes them a lot. She tells me if I should change something or not. Most of the time...she just laughs her ass off, or I get "OH MY GOD! NO WAY! THAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!?!". She did pitch in a couple Takes from Action! And, she was featured in TGLU.....now, ladies and gents, who is this mystery person? Oh, she's DESTINED to marry Ricky from TGLU....give a round of applause to....JULES96!!

**What sets you off the most in what reviews say?**

Well....I hate when I write something in an author's note and people review asking about it. I mean, I PUT IT THERE FOR A REASON! Haha. Most of the time it's anonymous reviewers, too. It also bugs me slightly when people tell ME to "review" when they mean o say "Update" also when I JUST updated, and people leave a review saying "UPDATE PLEASE!" there's a difference in that and saying to update soon. Saying update soon is okay, but some people tell me to update, like, 5 minutes after I just posted. It takes time to write stories.

**Do you have a pet peeve when writing?**

Yea, I tend to make some typos, because I have long nails(real) and it's rather hard to type on a laptop…and then I get so excited because I just finished a chapter and I want to post it!!...that I forget to reread it for errors. Haha. Also when I get an idea for a scene, and I want to get to that scene, so I have to pace myself and not end up rushing through the whole thing.

**Have you ever considered getting a beta, or betaing?**

No, I like to go solo. I could help beta if its throwing out ideas, but I don't think I could reread someone else's work for mistakes.

**Have you ever thought about doing a story with non-cannon pairings?**

That's a good question. If I DID do a non cannon, it would be Jasper x Bella, but honestly, I don't think I see that happening, unless something good comes up. I strongly believe in the Twilight characters all with their mates for a reason, and that's the way they belong.

**What gave you the idea to write ACTION!?**

Actually, I read this story, that did this thing with parts of the Twilight movie, but it was different. It was called "What REALLY happened in the Twilight movie" it was sort of things that happened later in the day and stuff…I can't explain it. It just gave me the idea, because there were so many funny/idiotic things in the movie. And, oh God, don't even get me started ont the fact that they didn't put Jasper's power in the movie…

**What do you hate most about other Fanfiction stories, such as writing style, character pairs, and plotlines?**

Well, I guess the biggest thing I hate is when people aren't descriptive, on actions OR emotions. For plotlines, I hate it when Bella is some absolute, flawless, hard-core chick who is perfect at EVERYTHING she does, and when she's a vampire and has like, a million and some powers.

**I hear you are writing a book. What inspired you to start writing it, and how long do you plan on it being?**

Yes, I'm currently writing a book called Numbering Blood. Well, honestly, YOU GUYS inspired me to write it! A lot of you guys told me that I needed to write a book, and that you would totally buy it, so I am! I plan on it being around the size of Twilight, maybe longer. I can't give too much of it away, but I can say that there are a lot of themes in the book. But the basic theme is life or death. Everyone's days are numbered, and if you had the chance, power, to save people that weren't meant to die, would you? What if it meant giving up others that you love? Basically, what I've learned from raising animals, is that sometimes an animal will get deathly sick or injured. You can either try to save it, and succeed, or end up just prolonging it's death sentence. Or you can let fate take its course, and let it die. It's a hard decision to make, and if the decision was up to you, how would you choose? That's the basic theme. It's also a love story...with a vampire...

**What are some of your favorite books/movies/songs?**

My favorite books are Twilight, of course, House of Night, Harry Potter. My favorite movie is Transformers. My favorite songs are "Feel Good Drag" by Anberlin, "The Good Left Undone" by Rise Against, and "Comatose" by Skillet. There are so many, but I couldn't live without those!

**How do you brainstorm for your stories? Do you just write as you go along, or plan it out and then write it?**

Well, I usually think out the ENTIRE story, in like, 5 minutes. Yea. I have a REALLY active imagination. Anyone who knows me, could easily say my most said line is "I had the weirdest dream last night..." because my imagination is always running wild. I'm thinking of making a story just about my dreams. Would you guys like that?

**What has been your favorite story to write?**

That's a really hard question. I love writing Feel Good Drag because I have a fascination with cars. But I'm going to have to say, my first story, "Oops, he did it Again!" was my all time favorite. It was just so fun and crazy to write!

**Thank you for your time.**

No, thank you....loser.

JUUUUUST KIDDINGGG!


	17. Smile in your Sleep

Chapter 13: Smile in your Sleep

The next few days passed uneventful. I stayed home from school to recover from the gun shot, and neither I nor the Cullens had gone back to the underground yet. I had spent after school with them, hanging out, and I had also retrieved my gun from the closet it had flew into. I hadn't seen much of Edward, as him and his brothers were always together talking, probably planning something. I tried to listen in a couple of times, but Alice always kept me busy with dressing me up and shopping. I was seriously afraid of that girl.

The Cullens were now aware that they were in danger, but they still underestimated that. Edward and his brothers thought they could handle anything, and it made me even more afraid for them.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

It was now Wednesday, and I had seen Edward scarcely. We would pass each other in the hall at his house, and share a glance. He'd smile and my heart would skip a beat, and then he'd continue walking. I missed him. And whenever I wasn't near him, I feared for his safety, at the thought that I didn't know what was going on. Anytime he wasn't in my sight, anything could be happening...he could be in danger. I don't know what I would do if I were there and he were in danger, considering Edward was stronger, a better fighter, and shooter than I...but still. When he was with me...._I_ felt safer.

_If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget_

Right now, as I lay in my bed, thinking of everything that has happened since I've come here, I couldn't help but smile. Okay, so maybe I was battling with people at school, revisiting memories of my rape, racing as a guy, hearing a gang plotting to murder my friends, get shot in the arm, my body go into shock, oh, yea, and fall down a flight of stairs....twice....I still couldn't help but smile.

Because it had all brought me closer to Edward.

With that thought in mind, I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love_

-

I woke up Thursday morning excited. Yesterday I had purchased a motorcycle for Austin's birthday present that I was going to give him tomorrow, the day of the race. It was a silver Ducati 848. And I had test-driving rights. You see, when Austin got me my first car as a present, he test drived it. Now, it was my turn. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my bag and the helmet I bought, and running outside. I ran to the hidden side of the house and uncovered the motorcycle, pushing it out to the street. (Okay, this isn't going to be as detailed, because I don't know anything about bikes...)

I slid the helmet on, got on the bike and revved it to life. I sped out of the driveway and down the street, and slowed to a stop sign. The road was completely deserted, so I put the kickstand of the bike up as I fiddled with the dial on the radio. Finally I came to a station I loved, and turned up the music. That's when I heard a honk from behind me. Oh, but no, they didn't just stop with one honk. They continued to honk, honk after honk after honk until they just pressed down on the horn. Okay, this pissed me off. One thing I can't stand are people like that. I jumped off my bike, taking my helmet off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU HONKING AT YOU FUCKING—Emmett!?" I stared at the silver Volvo behind my bike where Edward was driving, Emmett was in the front seat, fighting with Edward, while he kept trying to honk the horn. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie occupied the backseat. All of them shared shocked expressions.

"Bella!?" they chorused, looking from to the bike, and back and forth. Aw, shit.

"You could put Emmett to shame with that language, Bella." Jasper commented, laughing.

"Since when do you drive a bike?!" Edward threw in.

"Um, it's a present for a friend…"

"COME ON, GRANDMA! HURRY UP!" Emmett yelled, sick of waiting.

"You know what, Emmett, you need to learn the rules of the roa—" before I could finish, Edward took off, zooming his car around my bike, leaving me standing in the middle of the road looking like an idiot.

Oh hell no.

_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

I ran back to the bike and jumped on, quickly shoving the kickstand up and speeding down the road after them.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..._

I grinned as I raced forward, my hair flying in the wind. I hadn't put my helmet back on, but instead thrown it in my bag. The wind on my face felt amazing, and the adrenaline pulsed through my veins and the trees flew past me as the bike sped down the road. I grinned as I caught up to them, right on their tail. A Volvo wasn't made for racing, after all. And I was on a motorcycle.

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

I was a couple inches away from their tail, grinning. I met Edward's eyes in the rear-view mirror, and I could tell he was irritated. Hey, he wants to be a jackass driver, I'm all for it. Edward sped up, going way above the speed limit. I could hear the others cheering him on to go faster.

"COME ON, EDWARD! WOOP HER ASS!" Emmett yelled. I already knew Emmett didn't like to lose, and he didn't know I was a professional racer, like himself, so he thought I was beat. I grinned as I started swerving across the road, behind Edward.

_I chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality._

Edward sped up more, but a right turn was ahead. He was forced to slow down, but I was right behind him, so right when he slowed down, I jerked the bike to the left, passing him. I cut him off so quickly, he was forced to slam on the breaks. I laughed as I continued forward, but he quickly composed himself and hit the accelerator, speeding up to me.

There was a car going slowly up ahead, and I grinned as I gunned it forwards, shooting around the car, and swerving down the road. I looked in my rear-view mirror to see Edward do the same. He stepped on the accelerator again, speeding up to me. I grinned as I did the same, and made a quick jerk to the right, skidding into the Forks High parking lot. I parked the motorcycle while everyone stared, and grinned as Edward pulled into the space next to me. Let me just tell you, Emmett looked pissed.

"REMATCH!" he yelled as he jumped out of the Volvo. I laughed as Edward rolled his eyes. Edward looked slightly annoyed that he had lost, but mostly awed. He winked as he walked off to his class. I walked to class with flutters in my stomach.

-After School-

I drove down the long the long, winding drive of the Cullen house. I knew that they would all be working on their cars today in preparation for tomorrow. I grinned at the thought of knowing my enemy's plan.

I pulled up to the house, to see the garage door of the very large garage, open. I parked my Audi and walked to the entrance, not surprised to find Edward working on his Aston Martin. He was the only one out here, so I concluded that everyone else was inside the house, talking.

Edward looked up as I approached, and grinned. "Hey," he said, throwing a rag on a chair behind him.

"So...working on cars?" I asked, eyeing the inside of the Aston Martin. The hood was up, and I noticed all of the different tweaks and upgrades he had....they were rather...fast. I swallowed nervously.

"Yea, oh, how did you ever guess?" he asked sarcastically. I hit him in the stomach, and I leaned over the hood of the car, looking at the engine. "Isabella, humor me and tell me you know cars..." Edward mused, returning to our old conversation of my knowledge on my favorite thing in the entire world.

"Well, Edward, I could tell you, but you wouldn't be so humored by my knowledge..." I said, still leaning into the car.

"And why haven't you said anything about cars before?" Edward asked from my right, turning serious.

"Well, guys don't like it when girls work on cars..." I said, thinking of the last time I told some guys in Phoenix.

"Well,_ I_ like it when girls work on _my_ engine....in fact, I prefer it." Edward whispered in my ear. Goosebumps ran over my skin as his lips brushed against my ear, and his sweet breath fanned across my neck. I turned my head to face him, and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were shining, emerald pools of green that held about 20 emotions at the same time. My eyes grazed over his chiseled chin, every line of his perfect face, and rested on his lips, which were slightly curved into a soft smirk.

My eyes lingered on his lips for far too long, I realized, as our faces were drawn closer to each other. But even though I realized this, I couldn't find myself pulling away.

I cared for Edward, I knew that much. Much more than I had ever cared for anyone...even Demetri. Edward was kind, sweet, loyal, true, wonderful, amazing, brave, smart, beautiful, strong, caring....I ran out of adjectives. Edward listened to my story, and didn't run away. Edward had even saved my life, twice. And as our lips came closer, my feelings were tested....and the result? I knew it immediately.

I loved Edward.

An overwhelming emotion hit me like a wave, and I wanted to be with Edward now, more than anything. I want to be closer to him. I _needed_ to be closer to him.

He was shocked momentarily as I pressed my lips to his hungrily, wrapping my arms around his neck. But then he quickly responded, moving his lips with mine. His lips were soft and cool, the perfect combination. My skin burned with an intense fire at his touch, and every thought was erased from my mind. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gladly accepted, and moaned as I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in. My fingers tightened in his hair as his tongue messaged mine. He withdrew his tongue and bit down and sucked on my lower lip.

But no matter how much I cared for Edward, I couldn't do this.

I pulled away from Edward. He looked worried, like he had done something wrong. "Bella, I'm sorry—" he started, but I cut him off.

"I have to go." I mumbled as I ran past him and into the house. I ran down the hall, looking for a room—any room—where I could be alone. Why hadn't I just jumped in my car and drive off?

An arm shot out from a room and quickly pulled me in, shutting the door. I looked up into the ice blue eyes of Rosalie. That was when I became aware that tears were falling down my face. She pulled me into a hug and I cried on her shoulder.

"Bella, we should talk." She said, leading me over to sit on—what I think was—her bed. "Edward told me....what happened to you." She said, and my body immediately stiffened. My mind froze in its tracks, and my entire being seemed to shut down. I had been betrayed, yet again. But not by just anyone—the one person I could trust. The one I thought I had just discovered I loved.

Love....what is love, anyway?

Love is a promise for caring...love is true, loyal. I thought I had once again loved, but instead, received another disappointment. But this time, it felt worse. It was a lot worse. Because this time, I _knew_ I loved Edward.

"Bella, don't be mad at Edward." She said, and I stood up to face her.

"Not be mad at him?! He betrayed me! Just like everyone else!" I screamed, running to the door. My hand was on the doorknob as she spoke.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking—"

"How?! How do you know what I am thinking?!" I demanded, spinning around to face her.

"You're thinking that you trust no one. You're thinking that every action you make might be thrown back in your face. You're thinking that every word anyone speaks is empty. You're thinking that you can never trust anyone again, let alone a guy...like Edward. I know what you're thinking....because I thought it, too. I was raped."

Edward's earlier words flashed through my mind.

"_Jasper and Rosalie are twins, their parents use to abuse them. Rosalie—I think you should ask her."_

Edward hadn't known at the time that I was raped. What I hadn't known at the time was that Rosalie was raped. Rosalie had gone through the same thing I had, she....understood. No one had ever understood before. They all say they did, but did they really? You can only understand what you know, and you can only know what you've experienced. So, meeting someone that understood for the first time....what did I do?

I ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

She didn't seem to mind as she comforted me. Although, I felt bad that I was destroying her shirt with my tears.

"Edward told me to talk to you...I thought you should know. It was my father, when I was 12." She whispered, and I held onto her tighter, crying harder. How could anything so horrible happen to good people? Rosalie was such a sweet girl, I loved her like a sister already.

"Bella, you need to learn to trust. The only reason Edward told me was so that I would talk to you. Edward likes you, Bella...a lot. I shouldn't be the one to tell you, but I can tell you that much. Edward hardly smiled before you came along, and we were all so shocked when we heard his laugh for the first time, in—well, a long time. I know you feel the same. You need to let your past go, and not let him control your future. Trust Edward, Bella. I know you already do, you just need to believe yourself."

She finished, and we sat in silence.

That night, I thought over everything Rosalie had said, along with the new feelings I had discovered.

-

The next morning, I woke up in agony. No, not physical agony. No, it was emotional agony...both negative and positive. I was nervous to see Edward again after what happened yesterday. But I also wanted to see him, because I missed him.

I finally concluded I should stay home today and prepare my car for the race tonight.

As I lifted the hood of my Lamborghini and started modifying it, I couldn't stop my thoughts from taking over. I wasn't mad at Edward...I was just _scared. _Scared that if I trusted anyone again, what the outcome would be. Scared that if I let myself love again, what marks I would end up with again. But the rational thinking side of my brain....knew that Edward wouldn't do that to me. It knew that Edward was different.

But that's what I also thought about Demetri.

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time  
The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

So, you can see the never-ending circle that seemed to race around my mind. But, no matter how long it went on for, the outcome was always the same...I loved Edward. I couldn't deny that.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

I sighed as I dropped the wrench, and watched as the cold metal clanged against the hard, pale cement. Everything in this world is symbolic for something...you just have to think about it. The wrench was my problems. The wrench was what was weighing me down, even though I was trying to use it to fix my problems. The wrench was making it worse. The wrench was me....trying to cover up my problems. With angry determination, I picked up the heavy wrench and through it into the forest, as far as I could, ridding my problems.

_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive_

Edward was the one I needed. Edward was the one I wanted to hold me, to keep me safe. Edward was the one I wanted to smile for, to laugh for. Edward was the one I wanted to wake up for, and the one I wanted to kiss. Edward was the one I wanted to spend forever with.

_Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied._

And just like that, my epiphany came back to me. All of this did happen for a reason...and it was to bring me to Edward. Although, I felt like there was something missing from it...I felt as though something were about to happen, something big. And I felt like time was only preparing Edward and I for it. It was the ultimate test of our relationship…whatever it may be.

I sighed. Epiphanies where hard work. I decided to get back to working on my car. Shit, now I need a new wrench...

**REVIEW! ....also, there was a HUGE clue to the sequel in this chapter. GINORMOUS. And no, it's not anything having to do with the epiphany at the look over what one of the character's say.....in quotation marks...**

**The first song was "Come on get Higher" by Matt Nathanson, the second was "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco, and the third was "Possession" by Sarah McLachlan**


	18. Red Flag

Chapter 14: Red Flag

I pulled my Lamborghini to the edge of the crowd, shaking in anticipation. Anticipation for what was going to go down tonight, because for the last week everything had gathered up, been held in, about ready to blow. Something was going to go down tonight, and I could feel it. It reeled in the air, thickening it with an intense anticipation that anyone would notice. I stopped the car at the edge, and got out. I knew there was something I needed to take care before the race, and I had to take care of it quietly.

I locked my Lamborghini. Over the past couple of days, I had given it a new paint job so that James or anyone else wouldn't recognize it. It now had a silver down coat, with millions of black designs running across the entire car. (pic on profile). I was also dressed as a guy, not in fear of them letting me race or not, but in fear the Cullens will find out my façade. Word would be out all over.

I slowly walked out to the back of the underground, past the elevator. I walked around a couple of corners, and stopped when I heard voices. I quietly backed up, but made sure I was still in ear shot.

"I don't care!" a muffled voice screamed over the phone. I could barely make out what it was saying. "It has to happen!"

"Okay…" I heard Jacob sigh, and hung up the phone. There was silence, and I peeked around the corner quickly, to see everyone was fiddling with guns, Paul had his shoulder bandaged, and was playing with the flame of his lighter. I quickly hid again, waiting for the rest of the conversation.

"Kill the winner if it's a Cullen." Jacob confirmed.

"What if it's not?" someone asked.

"We'll deal with it when the time comes. Watch out for the Cullens." Jacob said, and there was shuffling footsteps. I quickly spun around and took off back towards my car. My mind was racing a million times a minute. I knew I couldn't do anything about the gang. I couldn't take them down myself, obviously, and if I came out and said it right here at the race, everyone will definitely think I've gone crazy. The only thing I could do was win. I had to win this race for them. I had to win this race for Edward.

As I reached my car I was out of breath. I quickly got in and started picking my way through the obnoxious crowd. I sighed and tapped nervously at the steering wheel as I gently stepped on the gas. I groaned as the people were becoming even less aware of the very fast car behind them that was about to run them over!!!

"MOVE IT!" I screamed, revving the engine of my car. People started clearing fast then, and I made my way to the inner circle. I got out of my car, looking around at everyone who was here. I noticed Kool Aid, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, James, and a bunch of other various people. I narrowed my eyes as I saw some of the gang members pull their cars up.

"Are you a new driver?!" I heard a familiar, sickly voice sneer from behind me. I reluctantly turned to come face to face with jackass—I mean James.

"Yea, I am, and I could beat you on even your best day." I said in my guy voice, grinning smugly. His grin faltered. The vein in his forehead pulsed, and I could tell James was getting angry. He no likey when he gets angry.

"You'll see, noob. You haven't competed with the best, yet." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled an honest smile.

"You know, I have. I've raced Bella Swan." I said, and he let out a booming laugh, drawing more attention to our little argument.

"Right. She's a backyard driver, doesn't know a good race when she sees one." He said, grinning in triumph.

"Well, she's kicked _your _ass." I said, and walked off. I knew he was pissed to no end, and from the cheers from the onlookers, I did damage to his rep. I glanced around the underground, seeing barrels scattered around, and I idly wondered about them.

"Nice paint job!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I spun around, and there stood Austin. I squealed and jumped on him, hugging him. He cleared his throat. I looked around, and all of the guys were staring at me funny. I quickly let go of him.

"I mean…ermm….thanks, man!" I said in a deep voice, pumping my fist out. He chuckled, holding back his laughter, as he punched his fist with mine. Then, Jackson, Austin's brother, walked up behind Austin.

"Hey, BRIAN!" Jackson yelled with fake enthusiasm. I punched him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground.

"AH! I CAN'T BREATHE! GOD, BRIAN, WAY TO KILL ME!" he yelled, faking his death. I rolled my eyes at the scene he was making.

"Get up!" I hissed when he continued. He laughed and jumped up from the ground.

"Oh well, I'll cream you today." He said, and immediately my smile was whipped off my face as I remembered what would happen to the winner.

"Jackson, Austin, you can't win!" I yelled frantically over the roar of the crowd and engines. "They're going to ki—"

"LET'S GET THIS STARTED!!!" a voice boomed in an intercom, cutting me off.

"Hey, see ya, Bella." They chorused, running to their cars. Austin jumped in a Ferrari while Jackson had his Worry sliced through me like a hot knife as I frantically ran and jumped into my car. I guess it was all on me, then.

I looked at the cars lined up around me, and saw Edward directly on my left. Kool Aid was on my right, and I could see Austin and Jackson on the other side of him. Jacob was on the other side of Edward, and Emmett and Jasper were somewhere near there. It made me nervous that Jacob was so close. All he had to do was pull out a gun and—

I looked forward, ringing my thoughts in. If I was going to win this, I needed to concentrate. I couldn't be worrying about Edward every two seconds. I had to worry about myself, and try to win for him. I stared at the red flag Rosalie held. I fixed all of my senses on it, clearing all of the noise and thoughts out of my head, hearing nothing. Thinking nothing. Feeling nothing. Nothing mattered except for the red flag.

In one swift movement, she dropped the flag, my adrenaline spiked, and I gunned it.

**I'm tiiiiiiiiired. Damn swine flu…**

**Review, or lick a pig.**

**Also, since this chapter sucked, I'll tell you what I'm planning for the sequel. Two words: Transformers crossover. Sadly, no one guessed it. At all. The clue was in the garage, with Edward and Bella, where Bella is like "Guys don't like it when girls work on cars" and he's like "I like it when girls work on my engine...In fact, I prefer it."**


	19. The Final Blow

Chapter 15: The Final Blow

I took off from the starting line, jutting ahead of the others. I slowed down a bit as to not get out of range, if something were to happen....I shook that thought off quickly. I weaved around a couple of drivers who had taken advantage of my drawback. Edward was close to me, as was James and Kool Aid.

_You only hold me up like this  
Cause you don't know who I really am  
Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you_

I was aware that James was behind me as we approached the turn, so I cursed that I couldn't drift. Once James saw that I wasn't sure exactly what would happen. I was also aware of Edward on my left side, and knew that if I didn't drift he would overtake me. So, sleek as a cat, I stepped on one of my accelerators and jutted forward, cutting Edward off right at the turn.

_We're making out inside crashed cars  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

I accelerated out of the turn, getting ahead of the group with Kool Aid and James. I could see the gang battling with Jasper and Emmett for lead, but they were preventing them from getting near Edward. I accelerated into a couple more turns, and came to a straight.

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same_

Edward started swerving back and forth behind James and I, and James slowed down to get him to stop. Too bad I knew better. I laughed as right when James fell back, Edward shot around James, taking his place next to me. Edward was a smart cookie.

_You only hold me up like this  
Cause you don't know who I really am  
I used to waste my time on_

James was tailing me, and Edward and Kool Aid were next to me, gaining into the turn. If I didn't do something to maintain my momentum, Edward would win this. I knew he would. My mind fluttered for an option.

_Waste my time on  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

I couldn't help my actions. I hit the accelerator. It was like a natural reaction, as I shifted in 2nd gear, pushed the clutch, and flicked the steering wheel to the right, and pulled the hand brake. I stepped on the gas pedal, let out the clutch, and steered the throttle.

My anticipation had me rigid as I skimmed by Edward, drifting.

I quickly pulled out of the drift, and I was side by side with Edward and Kool Aid. The bridge was coming up. I exchanged a glance with Edward, before I grinned, and reached for my third accelerator. I hit it, just as I flew off one side of the bridge, soaring through the air. My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as the car came crashing down onto the other side, and the accelerator took over, shooting me forward and ahead of the others, and past the finish line.

I did it. I won.

I grinned as I slowed the car to a stop. I was caught up in the moment, riding the high of the ecstasy and adrenaline pulsing through me, that I jumped out of the car and collected my money, grinning smugly.

"Damn, Brian, nice moves....I wonder who's trained you?" Austin said, grinning as he got out of his car. Everyone else's cars pulled up and and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper got out, walking over to where Austin and I were.

"Hey, man, I gotta give it to you—you're an amazing driver." Edward said. I kept my head down, trying to avoid eye contact. His words made my heart swell and a new wave of happiness overcame me. That was, until another car screeched to a stop.

"Wait...just a second." James' sadistic voice rang out, mockingly, through the underground. The crowd was slowly departing, while the drivers all turned to glance at the smirking James. I froze, and kept my head down, avoiding his feral gaze.

"What the hell is it now, James? Come to accuse him of cheating?" Austin sighed. James' grin increased.

"I just want a question answered, and I'm sure all of you would like to know the answer to it as well." James continued. "I know that drifting anywhere. I know those amateur driving tricks, those backyard skills, and those pathetic comebacks anywhere." James said, smirking. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper glared at James in confusion. Austin and Jackson glared at him in pure hatred. The gang eyes him curiously. The other drivers walked back to their cars, clearly bored of the confrontation. I noticed Kool Aid off to the side, watching James with a look of intensity, concentration. My entire body was stiff with panic, and my mind was numb with horror.

"What are you on about now?" Edward asked.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" James sneered. Anticipation thickened the air as everyone watched James, just waiting for it to blow, sending us all into a catapult down a hill. My fingernails dug into the skin of my palm, and I felt the warm blood as my grip tightened. "Well, my question is..." James looked at the ground.

"Bella, why are you dressed as a guy?"

Three things happened in that moment. Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, and Sam pulled out guns, aiming them directly at me; Edward, Emmett, and Jasper turned to look at me with expressions of shock; and Austin and Jackson ran to their cars to get their guns.

"Bella?" Edward whispered through his shock. James walked towards me, and ripped the wig off of my head, throwing it to the ground.

"I told you, Bella, you'd be sorry that you were never mine," James sneered, before he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. His blow was hard and cold, and held so much force that it forced me to the ground. My cheek burned with fire at his touch, but not the good kind. Not the kind that is meant in a loving way. Not Edward's.

I guess Edward came out of his trance sometime during the confrontation, because he grabbed James by the front of the shirt and got in his face. "How dare you touch her!" he hissed menacingly, raising his fist back and punching James right in the nose.

Before Edward could make another move at hitting him, a bullet went off, echoing through the empty underground like a rumble of thunder. I quickly got to my feet, backing away towards my car. Everyone else was frozen in their spots as a new, dark figure walked into the group, in between Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, and the gang. He wore a long trench coat and a hat, and his face was angled downward, preventing us from seeing him clearly. His walk was a sly stagger, and by the way the gang's sly grins reappeared, I could tell he was in charge. Power and smugness radiated from every step he took, his jacket swaying back and forth.

"Now what kind of party is a party without a host?"

His voice sent shivers running down my spine, and my entire body stiffened. My mind was running a million times a minute, but I couldn't seem to move any part of my body. His sadistic laugh was low and sick, and sent millions of icy splinters all up and down my skin. I felt my gun in my back pocket, and my rational part of my mind urged to reach for it, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find myself able to move. My limbs felt as if they were bound by…ropes.

He raised his head, his sly grin radiating from the dark attire, and locked eyes with mine. I flinched and cringed away from his feral gaze. The underground started shaking—with horrid realization, I found it was I. I was trembling under the gaze of the crazed man.

"Demetri."

(I was going to stop there, but I'm being mean…because there is going to be a bigger cliffy. MWUAHA You know me and my cliff-hangers!)

"Hello, my love. Long time, no...taste." He said, laughing. Edward's face flashed with realization, before it turned to fury.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Edward yelled, quickly pulling his gun out of his pocket and raising it towards Demetri. But before he could fully raise it, Demetri lazily raised his gun, and the echo of the bullet was heard like thunder, and horror gripped me…

As Edward fell to the ground, shot.

-

I would like to give a shout out, and dedicate this chapter to an anonymous reviewer named Aiden. Dude, you are freaking hilarious! I wish you'd create an account so I could message you back! HAHAHA and my favorite review was:

"I give you a million virtual cupcakes for being born."

**Reviews = cupcakes.**


	20. Thanks For The Memories

Chapter 16: Thanks For The Memories

The first song is "This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy

I felt dead as I saw Edward fall to the ground, bleeding. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he took it like a soldier as blood ran down his arm. The shot had penetrated his flesh in his upper arm. Jasper and Emmett hurried to help him, while I stood there, motionless, frozen in the shackles of my own fear.

I finally realized I loved Edward. I knew before that I felt for him, but as he lay there, bleeding, I knew I was in love with him. They always say you have to lose something before you finally appreciate it....but did you have to lose someone? And I was, I was losing him...

Demetri was taking him from me, just as he took everything else.

"Every party needs a pooper....that's why we've invited you..." Demetri sang darkly, ending in a chuckle.

"You fucking—" Emmett took a step towards Demetri.

"Emmett, no!" Edward yelled from the ground, stopping him. Emmett stopped, but glared at Demetri in pure disgust.

"I guess this is a shock for all of us," Demetri mused. "I mean, who would have ever thought my girlfriend was one of the best street racers in the country?"

"She's not your girlfriend!" Edward spat at him. I was still frozen in my spot as Demetri walked to where Edward was sitting on the ground, sweat beading his forehead. Emmett and Jasper tensed, their guns ready. Demetri crouched down and grabbed Edward's chin with his hand.

"She is more than you'll ever know," Demetri mused darkly. "She screams my name—"

"You fucking sick bastard!" Edward exploded. Demtri raised his gun to the side of Edward's head, his finger on the trigger.

"Stop it!" I screamed, pulling my gun out of my back pocket and aiming it at Demetri, finally breaking out of my trance by the horror before my eyes. Demetri turned to look at me, before slowly, reluctantly, straightening up and walking to stand by Jacob.

"Get the money..." Jacob mumbled angrily to Demetri. Demetri held up his hand to silence him as he stared at me intensely.

"Do it, Bella," Demetri said. "Pull that trigger."

I gasped for deep breaths as I concentrated on Demetri. Sweat beaded across my skin, glistening in the lights from above. My finger was on the trigger, all I had to do was pull it. All I had to do was pull the trigger. Demetri stood there, unmoving. My hands trembled as I held the gun. You can do it, Bella. Think of all the things he's done to you. Think of everything he's caused you. But as I looked at the man before me....I couldn't do it.

I couldn't pull that trigger.

Demetri grinned. "I still love you, Bella. I've never stopped loving you." He said, and my stomach grew sick. "I want you back." I made a face of utter disgust. I'm sure the horror was evident on my face. "Come here, and bring the money."

I made no move, I stood in the same position while everyone watched. Moments passed, and I watched as he grew more urgent.

"Come here, Bella." He said again.

I made no move.

"Bella, come here, now!" he roared, raising his gun towards Edward again. "You belong to me!" he roared. I felt a hot, frightening sensation ripple through me, and I lowered my gun, and took a step forward.

"Bella, no!" Edward yelled. "Just leave!"

I looked Edward in the eyes, as I made my final decision. Demetri was amused. I listened as his amused laughter echoed around us. I listened as his voice grew darker and angrier. I listened to the man who everything had gone wrong with........

And for once in my life, I was fucking glad of it.

I took another step forward, knowing what had to happen…not for me, but for Edward.

_I am an arms dealer  
Fitting you with weapons in the form of words  
And don't really care which side wins  
As long as the room keeps singing  
That's just the business I'm in, yeah_

My fear was definitely gone now, and replaced with anger. Anger because he was once again putting me in the same position again, under his control. I took another step forward, knowing what I had to do.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
I'm not a shoulder to cry on  
But I digress_

I raised my gun a pulled the fucking trigger.

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

I grinned as it hit the right target. Demetri flinched as my bullet flew past him and punctured the barrel behind the gang, and a loud explosion of fire flared around them. They ducked, and I fucking ran. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Kool Aid, Austin, and Jackson all ran in different directions. I heard shots being fired around us, and the warm heat from the explosion thickening the air, making it more difficult to breathe. I coughed as I ran towards my car, climbing in through the window since I didn't have time to open the doors. I stumbled with my keys, and heard a noise from next to me.

_I'm a leading man  
And the lies I weave are oh so intricate,  
Oh so intricate_

I let out a startled scream, but then sighed as I saw Edward quickly slide into the car. I peered through the haze outside, and saw a couple dark figures running towards the car. More shots were fired, and I ducked to avoid the crashing. I grinned.

"Hold on."

_I wrote the gospel on giving up  
(You look pretty sinking)  
But the real bombshells have already sunk  
(Prima donnas of the gutter)_

I threw the car into reverse, and slammed on the gas, peeling out of there. I made a quick spin and shifted into drive, making a circle and driving around the underground. More shots were heard from behind us, and one pierced the thick glass of my back windshield.

_At night we're painting your trash gold while you sleep  
Crashing not like heaps of cars  
No, more like p-p-p-parties_

"Fuck! That's NEW!!" I screamed, making a quick turn and heading onto one of the roads we use for courses.

"They're following." Edward said, looking behind us at a pitch black Pagani Zonda. Demetri grinned from the front seat, holding a gun, while Jacob was shooting from the passenger.

"Can this outrun a Zonda?" he asked uneasily, holding a strip of cloth to his arm. I looked at him.

"Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?" I said, throwing the steering wheel to the right. The wheels screeched and threw up smoke as the car made a sharp turn.

"I'm not sure." He said wryly.

"Edward, the reason I didn't say anything is because they wouldn't let me raced. And I didn't want it to get back to Charlie." I took my gun in my right hand, loading it carefully while I struggled to steer the car. "Take the wheel." I said, and he quickly took hold. I carefully leaned out the open window, and aimed my gun at Demetri.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

I pulled the trigger a few times, the exploding of the shells hurting my ears as it punctured the glass of his windshield. Demetri ducked, and I could see him swearing angrily as I leaned back inside the car, taking the steering wheel again. "Besides, you never told _me._" The Zonda fell back as I rounded another corner, disappearing.

"Touché." He agreed. I pressed harder on the gas, but the Zonda was long gone. "Something's —"

Edward was cut off as shots were fired from behind us, splintering the glass of my car. I ground my teeth and gripped the steering wheel tightly as I looked in the rear view mirror at the Zonda there was right on our tail.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race_

"Now I'm mad." I muttered, and stepped, full-out on the gas. I zoomed around some curves, hoping to lose them, but they kept up.

_This ain't a scene, it's a goddamned arms race  
This bandwagon's full  
Please, catch another_

"I thought you said this could outrun them?" Edward asked, irritated, pulling his gun and pointed it out the open window. He shot a few times, hitting the glass of the Zonda, before leaning back inside. I grinned as my hand hovered over the 3rd accelerator.

"I did." I said, and slammed down on the button. The car lurched forward, and Edward gripped the seat tightly as we flew forward at an incredible rate, leaving the Zonda behind. I came to a turn, and I shifted in 2nd gear, pushed the clutch, flicked the steering wheel to the right, and pulled the hand brake. I stepped on the gas pedal, let out the clutch, and guided the throttle as I drifted around the turn smoothly.

_All the boys who the dance floor didn't love  
And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough  
Sing, until your lungs give out_

"Shit." Edward cursed as he struggled to hold onto the car. I let out of the turn, and found we were back in the underground. Shots were still being heard from all around, but I saw a gang member on the floor, passed out—or dead.

I drove around the huge area, when there was an explosion from a barrel in front of us. We screamed and I jerked the car to the left, quickly avoiding the explosion, when the car collided with a huge pillar. The impact was painful, and I got the worse half of it, being on the driver's side, where it hit. As the car was forced to a stop, the heat that thickened the air was painful, and I felt like I was the one on fire. It burned my eyes, and the scene around me spun, blurring. I felt the hot, tainted liquid running down my head, creating a red haze in my sight.

"Bella!" I heard faintly as my consciousness was wavering. I felt someone removing me from the car and taking me in their arms, and the movement as they ran with me. I heard more explosions of guns and yells and screams, and I wished I was somewhere else. The fire continued to burn around me, and Edward's arms tightened protectively around me.

"Edward, you're arm—" I tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

"It's nothing, not even that deep. I've had worse. Bella, you need to stay awake, okay? Please, for me?" his voice was panicked and frightened, and even hysterical as he laid me on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing we were hidden behind a wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked, finding my voice as I looked up at his hysterical face.

"You're hurt, Bella," he said, taking off his shirt. I watched in fascination, and my breath would have been taken away just from looking at him, if I still had it. My eyes trailed down his well-muscled body, memorizing every line, and rested on his abs. They were amazing.

"How bad am I?" I asked, smiling a little at my joke.

"It's bad, Bella." He whispered, padding my head with his shirt. "I don't know if you're going to be okay."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, reaching out to touch his face.

"Always."

"Then I'll be okay."

He held me in his arms as my vision grew worse, and the heat picked up. But as those intensified, my body felt lighter. I felt like I was freeing myself, and I was floating.

"Then I'll be okay. . ." I whispered incoherently, my eyes drooping.

"Bella, listen to me, don't close your eyes. Don't!" his voice was panicking. I wanted so bad to answer him, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength. The only thing I could do now was hear. But then a new voice broke my concentration. It was full of malice, and hate, and it was sick. It was the voice of a killer.

"Bella? Come out, come out, wherever you are. . ." it mused, and ended with laughter. Edward stiffened beneath me, and gently laid me down on the ground. I wanted so bad to tell him no, to hold me again, and ignore the horrible person interrupting the moment. . .but I couldn't move, or find my voice. The light feeling was intensifying. ("Thnks Fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy)

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

I heard the sound of a gun clicking, loading bullets. I knew it was Edward. I heard his footsteps grow faint as he rounded the corner.

"Oh, it's you." Demetri sneered.

"Sorry to disappoint," Edward said, low and menacing. "But you won't find Bella anywhere."

"Really?" Demetri asked. "Well, then, you'll just have to do." He said. There were more shots fired.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! _That was all that ran through my head. I had to move. I needed to get up. Edward was about to die because of me. With that thought, I opened my eyes. It was difficult, and felt like I was lifting a hundred pounds trying to open them, but I managed. Slowly, I moved my body and was able to stand, but I felt like a walking feather, as if I were about to fall at any moment.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time_

I stumbled to the edge of the wall, and turned the corner, where I saw Demetri's back to me. He had Edward up against the wall, weaponless. He hadn't shot Edward again, yet, and I could tell neither of them could see me.

_Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great_

I took deep breaths as I struggled to stay awake, to make one last action before I died. I raised my gun, and held my finger on the smooth trigger.

"This is for the shit you've done, you son of a bitch."

I yelled, and pulled the fucking trigger.

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories._

**One more chapter, the Epilogue. Let's get this to 1,000 reviews!**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Demetri was dead instantly.

The gun fell from my grasp, falling to the ground. I heard the clattering noise echoing around me, fading away, and taking my hearing with it. My legs gave out beneath me as I fell to the ground.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, hysterical. He ran forward and caught me, just as I was about to hit the floor. He fell too, and the cold, stone ground chilled me as I lay there.

"Bella . . ." Edward whispered as he pulled me into his arms. I felt different, though. No longer felt the floating feeling, I just felt . . . tired.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are okay, everyone is okay . . . he'll never hurt you again, Bella. He's gone."

And it was true, I knew he never would hurt me again. But it wasn't the mere fact that he was _gone_ that soothed my worries, but the knowledge that whatever happened, Edward would be there. I looked up into Edward's emerald eyes, and smiled.

"You kept your promise."

-1 Month Later-

"I want to ride with Bella!" Alice shrieked, hitting Rosalie in the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Alice, I am not a dog! You hit me with that again, and I'll rip your arm off," Rosalie sneered. "and I'm riding with Bella." She added, grinning smugly.

"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Alice, you always win at that. _Always._"

"Yea, I know." Alice grinned smugly.

"You guys can both fit in the car." I said, referring to the backseats. Alice and Rosalie both looked at me blankly, and then the car, before turning to each other. They narrowed their eyes before they took off running towards the car.

"SHOTGUN!!" Rosalie screamed. Alice rammed into her side to push her out of the way. Rosalie rammed back, until they reached the car. Rosalie opened the door partway, before Alice started shoving into her side, prying her grip away from the door. I laughed as I walked to the driver's side and got into my newly fixed Lamborghini, and waited for them to settle down. They finally did, and we were ready to get this show on the road.

I stared straight ahead as I focused, before there was a call to my left. I rolled down my window and looked at the car next to me.

"So, I hear you're the best . . ." the voice said. I grinned.

"Yea, Bella Swan," I answered, grinning.

"Well, I'd like to challenge that. Edward Cullen . . . the other best driver in the world."

I looked ahead, concentrating once more. I watched in anticipation as the red piece of cloth wave through the air. My grip on the smooth, black leather steering wheel tightened, and the cheering of the crowd faded from my hearing as I emptied my mind and concentrated on nothing except the graceful movements of the flag. It whirled around again, before falling gracefully toward the ground. The adrenaline pulsed through my veins as my foot slammed down on the gas.

I was racing Edward again, except this time . . . I was a girl.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER!**

**It's called "Deleted Scenes" and it's just pure hilarious shit.**

**The sequel is called "Prayer of the Refugee"**


	22. Deleted Scenes

Deleted Scenes

**3****rd**** Person POV**

-Why 2 Racers Shouldn't Race in the Same Car-

The flag dropped, and Bella stepped on the gas pedal. Edward was in the passenger seat next to her as she raced.

"Faster!" Edward commanded, looking around at the other cars.

"I am!" Bella snapped, pressing harder on the gas pedal as they raced out of the underground and down a road leading out of town.

"Emmett's going to ram us! Hit the break! Break! BREAK!" Edward yelled, frustrated that he wasn't in control of the situation.

"Edward, I AM!!" Bella yelled, hitting the break just as Emmett attempted to ram into the side of the car. His car skidded to the side, past them, and Bella hit the accelerator again.

"There's a curve coming up! Drift!" Edward yelled, pointing towards the curve.

"Edward, I AM THE ONE DRIVING!" Bella screamed, accelerating and shifting into second gear. She pushed in the clutch, and flicked the steering wheel towards the turn, while pulling the hand brake. She immediately put some pressure on the gas pedal, let out of the clutch, and reached for the throttle. Smoke rose from the ground as she drifted through the turn.

"Emmett and Jasper are about to pass!" Edward hissed as Bella let out of the drift. And, as expected, Jasper and Emmett zoomed past Bella's car. Her irritation was rigid.

"Edward, I will not hesitate to throw your ass out of my car!" Bella hissed at him, her anger completely boiling over. It was silent for a while as she sped up, ahead of the other cars, chasing after Emmett and Jasper. And then…

"Turn left."

-5 Minutes Later-

"Hey, Jasper."

"Hey, Edward. I don't see you anywhere." Jasper commented, looking around at the other cars.

"Yea, yea, I know."

There was silence.

"Hey, Jasper, can you pick me up?"

"Why?"

"Because Bella threw me out of her car."

-

-What Not to Do When Drifting-

"Okay, Edward, I brought you out here, to the middle of nowhere, so I can teach you how to drift....and so you don't kill anybody." Bella started as she sat in the passenger seat of the Audi. Edward looked around at the deserted road, somewhere in the middle of the desert. He didn't understand why she was doing this. He was a good driver, right?

"Bella, this is ridiculous." Edward stated, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not. The first time I tried to drift, I crashed into Austin's grandmother...

-Flashback-

"Okay, now, just flick the steering wheel towards where you want to go..." Austin commanded from the passenger seat. Bella quickly flicked her steering wheel, but forgot one important thing—

"BELLA! THE CLUTCH!" Austin screamed, as Bella, instead of drifting, drove onto the sidewalk and straight towards Austin's grandmother.

"GRANDMA!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Austin yelled. But Grandma was too slow, and flew 20 feet backwards as the car continued forwards and crashed into the wall of Austin's kitchen. Plaster flew everywhere, and they could barely see through the dusty smoke cloud. Austin glared at Bella.

"Next time, we're going to the desert."

-END FLASHBACK-

"...._that_ is why we are out here, in the middle of the desert." Bella finished, and Edward's eyes were wide. "So, let's get started!" she said cheerfully, grinning. Edward was now fearful as he started the car again. "Okay, Edward, here are the rules of drifting..." her face grew serious.

"Don't. Crash."

Edward gulped.

"Okay, hit the gas." Bella commanded. Edward did as she said. "Accelerate...and shift into second gear." She commanded. Edward accelerated faster and shifted.

"Okay, now listen carefully. Push the clutch, flick the steering wheel towards where you want to go, while pulling the hand break, and then immediately put some pressure on the pedal, quickly. You have to do it fast! While letting out of the clutch, and use the throttle to guide. Easy." Bella said quickly, and Edward was frantically scrambling to remember everything she said.

Edward pushed the clutch, flicked the steering wheel...but what else did she say? He put some pressure on the gas pedal.

"EDWARD YOU FORGOT THE HAND BREAK!!" Bella screamed as the car started spinning out of control, off of the road and into the dusty landscape. The car spun until it crashed, nose-first, into a telephone pole, causing the front end of the car to catch on fire.

Bella jumped out of the car, running to the trunk and grabbing a fire extinguisher, and putting out the fire on the hood of the car while Edward was running around with his jacket on fire. Bella pointed the extinguished at him, covering him in frothy white foam.

"So, how did I do?" Edward asked nervously.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Hey, dad."

"Edward? How are you?"

"I'm...okay."

There was silence.

"Hey, dad, can you pick me up?"

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of the desert. I am in trouble."

"For what?"

"Setting the car on fire."

-

-Why Bella Shouldn't Drive Edward's New Car-

Bella drove down the Cullen's long drive on a hot Saturday afternoon. When she pulled up to the house, her eyes widened, a grin played across her face, and she nearly ripped the door off of her car in an attempt to get out quickly.

But eventually, she jumped out of the car and shot across the lawn towards the bright, shiny, red Ferrari sitting in front of the house, where Edward was shining it with a cloth.

"HOLY SHIT! Edward, what is _that?_" she said, practically drooling over the car. Edward flashed his dazzling, crooked-smile at her.

"My new Ferrari F430." He stated.

"This—this is yours?" she checked, staring at the car.

"Yup." He confirmed. She spun around to face him, putting on her puppy dog pout and does eyes that Edward can never, ever refuse.

"Edward….can I please, _please_ take it for a drive?" she begged, snuggling into Edward's arms. His face grew fearful at the thought of letting anyone—especially Bella, the speed queen—drive his new car. But he didn't want to upset her, or deny her of anything.

"Bella, I don't know—" his voice was wavering. Her expression grew sad, and her brown does eyes seemed to grow larger, if that were possible.

"Edward...you...don't....trust me?" she asked, preparing to make herself tear. "You don't love me." She said, pouting a little. Edward freaked.

"Bella, no, that's not it! Of course I love you, more than my own life. Of course you can drive it!" he said, handing her the keys. He wiped at the tears that had welled over on her cheeks with his thumb, and kissed her on the cheek. She turned around and grinned to herself, knowing she had hit the right button, as she walked over to the driver's side and got into the flashy car. Edward followed after her, sitting in the passenger seat.

Bella drove back down the drive and to the outskirts of town where there were no passing cars, and a straight, long road. Edward was gripping the black leather seats in anticipation as Bella revved the engine and stepped on the gas, shooting down the long road. She grinned as she felt the familiar rush of adrenaline pulse through her veins and the landscape blur by her window. She stared straight ahead as she continued to press down on the gas pedal...

75 MPH...

100...

125...

"Okay, Bella, watch the speedometer." Edward commanded nervously as he eyed the thermometer.

"This car is amazing." Bella muttered as if Edward hadn't spoken.

155...

"Bella, watch the speed, please..."

"The adrenaline just feels so amazing!" she mumbled to herself.

175...

"Bella, slow down."

"This car is so fast! I mean, mine is, but this one just feels so lightweight..."

193...

"Bella, love, slow down." Edward said nervously.

"I love this car!"

205...

"Bella slow down!" Edward shouted worriedly.

"God, I love this car..." Bella continued to murmur to herself.

218, MAXIMUM SPEED...

"BELLA!" Edward yelled as Bella caught a drift of wind, and started to lose control of the car. The car wavered back and forth powerfully as Bella tried to control it, but she lost it, and the car flew off the road, into the dirt, spinning out. The car spun around in circles at a rapid rate, until it started slowing a bit and crashed into another car that was parked at the side of the road, with a man in the driver's seat.

"YOU'RE IT!!" Bella yelled at the other driver. Edward had wide eyes as he stared at his totaled Ferrari. Bella could swear she saw his eye twitch.

"So....your new car's....pretty fast, huh?"

-

-How to Not Get Your Ass Kicked By the Police-

1. Obey the Law

_Laws were made for a reason. Think of them as hints. You've heard people say "Man, I wouldn't do that shit if I was you." Well, here's some of that SHIT..._

Emmett walked down the street, joint in hand. That was, until he was tackled to the ground by a police officer.

-1 Minute Later-

The officers continued to beat Emmett with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"THIS ISN'T EVEN ALL OF IT, WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!?!?"

_If you jump a subway turnstile, you might just get off with a warning. But if you jump a turnstile carrying a loaded gun and smoking a joint, then maybe you NEED your ass kicked._

2. Use Common Sense

_You know you probably won't get your ass kicked if you just use COMMON SENSE._

Emmett hummed to himself as he walked into the grocery store, picking up the things Rosalie asked him to. "Huh." Emmett muttered as he looked around for the store for the eggs. "Damn, it's hot in here." he muttered, and took off his jacket. He hung it over his shoulder, and walked up to the cash register, oblivious to the gun tucked in his belt.

"Uh, excuse me, where are the eggs?" he asked the lady. She turned to look at him, then looked down at the gun, and then screamed.

"HE'S GOT A GUN! HE'S GOT A GUN!!"

-1 minute later-

The officers continued to beat Emmett with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO LEAVE IT AT HOME!!"

3. When You See Flashing Police Lights in Your Mirror, Stop Immediately

_Everyone knows, if the police have to come and get you, they're bringing an ass-kicking with them._

Jasper sped down the roads of Forks, not realizing he was going over the speed limit. Suddenly, he saw flashing red and lights from behind him. Panicking, he stopped the car, and got out and fucking ran.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!" he screamed as he ran down the street with a couple police officers chasing after him. "I SWEAR TO GOD IT WAS EMMETT!!"

A couple of police officers came at him from ahead, and one cut him off and tackled him to the ground.

-30 Seconds Later-

The officers continued to beat Jasper with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"I SWEAR, THE MARAJUANA STASH IS UNDER HIS BED! I'M INNOCENT!!"

4. If You're Listening to Loud Rap Music, TURN THAT SHIT OFF

Emmett cruised down the street in his car, windows down, loud 50 Cent music screaming from his speakers. He nodded his head as he drove. Then, flashing red and blue lights shown from behind him, so he pulled over.

5. When an Officer Approaches Your Car, be POLITE

..._and stay in the car, with your hands on the wheel..._

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!! FUCK!" Emmett screamed at the officer as he jumped out of the car.

-1 Minute Later-

The officers continued to beat Emmett with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

6. Wanna give a friend a ride?

_Not so fast. You're friend might be crazy. Before you let your friend in the car, ask these questions: Do you have a gun? Do you have Drugs? Do you have any warrants? And in case you DO get pulled over by the cops, remind your friend to do this one thing: SHUT THE FUCK UP._

Edward drove down the street in his car with Emmett in the passenger, when he was pulled over by flashing red and blue lights.

"License and registration, please." The cop said. Emmett leaned over Edward.

"MAN WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT!! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!" Emmett screamed.

-1 Minute Later-

The officers continued to beat Edward and Emmett with their bats as they lay on the ground in pain.

"I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WAS EMMETT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

7. If Your Women is Mad, Leave Her at Home

_Because a mad women will say anything..._

"This is taking forever." Edward commented as they were stopped at the red light at a completely deserted intersection.

"Yup." Bella agreed, looking around as she sat in the passenger seat of his Aston Martin.

"I'm going." Edward told her as he prepared to let off the brake.

"What? No, you can't!" Bella said, and he stopped.

"Why? Not a single person is here. This is ridiculous!" Edward said.

"Because, it's still a red light!"

"It's obviously broken!" he shot back.

"But it's still a red light, and you're going to get a ticket."

"This is coming from the girl who street races for a living?" he said, laughing.

"Yea, well, this is a public road, alright?"

"I'm going." He said, as if she hadn't spoken.

"You're going to get caught." She warned.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are..."

"I'm going." He concluded, taking off the brake and stepping on the gas. They were quiet as he crossed the intersection—that was, until red blue lights started flashing behind them.

"I told you so." Bella said smugly. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled over to the side of the road, rolling down his window.

"What do you know?" Edward muttered angrily. Bella clenched her teeth in anger. The officer walked to the open window. "Is there a problem, officer?" Edward asked.

"HE'S GOT WEED! HE'S GOT WEED! OFFICER, HE'S GOT WEED!!" Bella screamed.

-1 minute later-

The officers continued to beat Edward with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"CHECK HIS POCKETS, TOO! HE'S GOT WEED! HE'S GOT WEED!" Bella continued to scream.

"I....don't....have...WEED!" Edward got out.

Now Let's Review:

1. Obey the Law  
2. Use Common Sense  
3. Stop Immediately  
4. Turn that Shit Off  
5. Be Polite  
6. Shut the Fuck up  
7. And last but not least, Don't Ride With a Mad Women

If you follow these simple pointers, you probably won't get your ass kicked by the police.

**The How To Not Get your Ass Kicked By the Police idea was from the video…called that. On Youtube. HAHA.**

**Which deleted scene was your favorite?**


	23. Deleted Scenes 2

Deleted Scenes 2

Things NOT To Do When Running From the Cops

_Courtesy of Jasper Hale_

1. Take your gun off and throw it in some random direction

..._because you never know WHERE that random direction might turn out to be..._

Jasper ran down the street with the 2 police officers chasing after him. Why were they chasing him?.....because his tail light was out on his car. Too bad he didn't know this, panicked, and ran.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IT WAS EMMETT!!" he screamed. He took the gun off of his belt and threw it in some random direction to get it as far away from him as possible. The loaded gun flew behind him, crashing into the ground.

BANG! BANG!

"SON OF A BITCH! HE FUCKING SHOT ME!"

2. Attempt to assault the cop

_Trust me, they have those guns for a REASON._

Jasper jumped out of the car, raising a water gun towards the cops. "STAND BACK, OR I'LL SHOOT! I SWEAR I WILL!!"

-1 Minute Later-

The officers continued to beat Jasper with their bats as he lay on the ground in pain.

"I SWEAR IT'S LOADED!! I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!"

3. Insult the officer you're running from

_It gives them all momentum they need..._

"COME ON, FAT BOY!! SEE IF YOU CAN CATCH ME NOW!! HAHA!" Jasper yelled as he sprinted down the sidewalk. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by a giant mass.

"I wasn't ready, let's go again..." Jasper mumbled into the ground.

4. Steal the officer's car

_You never know WHAT'S going to happen..._

"WOOOO HOOOOOOOO!! YEA!!!!" Jasper yelled out the open window of the police car he had just stolen when the officers had gotten out. "I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!!! I CAN LIVE HOW I WANT! LIIIIIIIIIVE!!"

Suddenly, the car rolled to a stop, out of gas.

"Fuck."

5. Throw random objects at them

_Because "random" could mean anything..._

"HA! TAKE THAT, BITCHES!!" Jasper yelled as he hid behind a trashcan, throwing random objects at the cops. Jasper felt around on the ground for something else, when he picked up a round ball with a notch sticking out of it. The notch fell out, and he threw it in the direction of the cops.

BOOM!

Jasper peeked up over the garbage can to look at the cop car that had caught on fire from the explosion of the grenade.

"So THAT'S what that did..."

6. Abandon your moving car

Jasper drove as fast as he could to escape the cops, when, suddenly, he was headed straight for a house. Panicking, he opened the car door of the moving car and jumped out of it—but hit his head on the door and fell under the moving car, run over.

"WHO PUT THAT DOOR THERE?!?!"

**I got bored….**

**REVIEWS = CUPCAKES**

**|  
\/**


	24. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
